Agent Black
by Baldbeauty
Summary: The FBI has many secrets: Agent Black and Agent Cullen are 2 of them. When they work together, can they stop a terrorist group before they strike? Can their hardened hearts and dark pasts allow them to find comfort in one another? M: lang/AC/violence
1. Say Goodbye

**A/N: New story for you guys!**

**Name of Story: Agent Black and Agent Cullen**

**Type: All Human**

**Couple: Edward/Bella or Agentward and BadAssbella**

**Summary: The FBI has two big secrets: Agent Black and Agent Cullen. When they work together will they solve a case or will there be more between them? M:lang/AC/violence**

**Hi, guys... So i had started on this story before i had that 'awesome' time at the hospital, so when that whole thing was over with i decided i would post this and give it a try. ****Tell me if you like it and if i should continue.**

**Yes this is rated M... There will be blood, get over it. :)**

**Oh, I don't own Steph M. or Twilight...and i don't own any of the music that will be in each chapter, if i did i would be rich.**

**(I strongly encourage everyone to listen to the song that starts each chapter, it gets you in the mood for the chapter) :D**

**Glad to be back!**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Say Goodbye<p>

**Heaven's waiting for you  
>Just close your eyes<br>And say goodbye  
>Hearing your pulse<br>Go on and on and on**

**I live my life in misery**  
><strong>I'd sacrifice this world to hold you<strong>  
><strong>No breath left inside of me<strong>  
><strong>Shattered glass keeps falling<strong>

**Say...**  
><strong>Say goodnight<strong>  
><strong>Just sleep tight<strong>  
><strong>Say goodnight...<strong>

**~Say Goodnight, Bullet For My Valentine**

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Jacob picked me up bridal style, well I guess that was appropriate, seeing as I was a bride. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me widely. He somehow got the honeymoon suit door open with me in his arms. Instantly I looked around my senses telling me that I was always in danger.

The room was clear and so were the roofs around us. That's right, two Agents in Washington DC in the tallest hotel available so that we could see everything and make sure that no one was hunting us in our sleep.

"Are we clear Agent Black?" Jacob asked me, smiling down at me when he attached his name to me. I loved Jacob, like a brother. He was my best friend. I knew he had lost his true love, that I was only ever his second in his book, but I knew even when I was second that he loved me unconditionally… And I loved him back. I knew if Leah was suddenly alive again he would run to her and I wouldn't bother stopping him.

"We are Agent Black." I smiled as he set my feet on the ground. He kissed the small hollow under my ear.

"You know that might get confusing, Mrs. Black… How are they ever going to tell us apart at the FBI?" Jacob grinned.

"I could always go by Agent Dwyer like I used to…" I suggested. Jacob gasped.

"You would drop my name?"

"Only at work, so they didn't end up getting both of us on a case when they needed us as two different locations." I kissed his cheek gently.

"I didn't know your name was Swan…" Jacob said slowly as he undid the tie that held my white halter top up around my neck.

"No one knew… Only my father." I stated as he pulled my shirt over my head. I gasped when he gripped my waist and began kissing a path down my throat.

"You are full of surprises." Jacob whispered kissing over the swell of my breasts and down my abs. "Honey, I think you have more muscle than I do." Jacob teased lightly as he kissed my lips again.

"No I hide my muscles…" I stated pulling his shirt over his head. I had no idea what he was talking about, he totally had more muscles than I ever would. Yeah, I was a tough chick but my muscles didn't get the defined look that his had. You could see every one of his muscles, whereas with me you could only feel my muscles, whether by touching the solid muscles or by receiving my right hook…either way.

We were Agents and we totally didn't dress up for our wedding. He had worn dress pants and a button down and I had worn tennis shoes, a white skirt and a halter top… Yup, simplicity at its finest.

He pushed me down on the huge white bed after unzipping my skirt and pealing it off of my skin. I kicked off my shoes and my socks as he pulled off his dress shoes and pants. "How is it that you got to wear tennis shoes and I had to wear those ridiculous things?"

"I'm a girl that's why." I stated smugly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to me so that I could kiss him.

"I think it's time for some payback… You made me uncomfortable throughout the whole wedding…maybe I can find a way to make you uncomfortable." He smirked, pulling away the last scraps of my clothes as I pulled away his.

888

I lay on my side, breathing tiredly. Jacob had his arm around my waist, holding my back against his chest. "I love you." He whispered into my ear sweetly.

"I love you too." I stated as he nuzzled into my neck. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. I felt the weight in the bed shift and opened my eyes to see Jake looking down at me with shocked eyes. I looked down and there was a red dot directly over my heart. Before I could react Jacob pushed me out of the bed and onto the floor. A shot rang out loudly, shattering the glass of the window. I grabbed my gun and took aim quickly at the man on the roof of the building across from us. I shot him four times in places that I knew would keep him from getting away. "Jake!" I got up and ran, stark naked, to his side.

The bullet had gone through his chest right where it would have gone through me. He reached up for me and put his hand over my cheek. "I'm sorry… I c-can't stay with you…be strong like always…for me."

"No, Jake, you're not going to die." I stated, I called an ambulance and told them where we were as I began to try and keep Jacob alive.

"Bella…Bells…stop…enough… Let go… Go get the bastard who tried to kill my wife, do you hear me?" Jake groaned in pain and his breathing faltered. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"JAKE!" I shouted. His body relaxed and his head rolled to the side limply. His pulse was gone…the only person who could save him now was God…and I had a feeling he wasn't coming back. I got dressed quickly and pulled a gun on my hip. I grabbed my duty bag and began to run up a flight of stairs. My phone rang and instantly I answered it.

"Agent Black." I answered in a rough voice as I jumped from one roof to the next.

"Bella! I just heard about you calling an ambulance is everything alright?" My father asked.

"A sniper killed Jacob, sir…" I stated in a strained voice. I jumped to the next roof and landed lightly on my feet. I turned and began to run towards the next building. "They were trying to kill me, but Jake pushed me out of the way, sir." I jumped and went through a window of a building. Several people screamed in the office building. I didn't care, I ran and went to the stairwell.

"Isabella, stand down. I do not want you to leave the scene, it is not safe for you." Agent Swan ordered me.

"With all due respect sir, you are too late. I am one flight of stairs and a jump away from taking out this sniper…and I am not going to be nice about it. I request that you change my status from blue to green, and I also request that you mark me killed in action. I wish to see my face as dead on the news today sir. After today I don't want to exist."

"What are you saying, Agent Black?"

"I am saying, I will be your best agent that never existed." I stated instantly

"Fine…as of tonight, you will no longer exist… Do your job, I will call you to give you more jobs. What is your name?" I got to the door that opened to the roof and kicked it open.

"Agent Black is my name, Samantha Marie Black, age twenty-two. Black hair, green eyes. Five-four, one-thirty-five, birthday 9/1/88 at 11:01 am, location unknown…"

"I will make sure you have some fake id's sent to you…" Agent Swan replied.

"Sir?" I asked jumping to the last building and kicking the gun away from the sniper who tried to reach for it.

"Yes, Agent Black?"

"Permission to torture? I need to vent my anger somehow." I turned my phone on speaker phone just to scare the ever loving shit out of the evil man in front of me.

"Permission granted, Agent Black, goodbye." I smiled cruelly at the man who gulped.

"You chose the wrong Agent to fuck with." I stated pulling a drill out of my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me if you want more. Reviews are a blessing, just like you readers out there...**

**It might take me a while to get working again, but i _am _back so lets find comfort in overcoming little hills before we worry about the mountain.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me so i know.**

**(Glad to be back)**

**~Jen**


	2. I Wanna Go Home

**A/N: I had the first three or four chapters done before i went to the hospital, so i edited them and i am putting them up tonight, hope you enjoy them...**

**I still suggest you listen to the music, it's amazing and i have good taste in music so there!**

**Still don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>I Wanna Go Home<p>

**Another summer day  
>Has come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I wanna go home<br>Mmmmmmmm**

**May be surrounded by**  
><strong>A million people I<strong>  
><strong>Still feel all alone<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna go home<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I miss you, you know<strong>

**~Home, Michael Buble**

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

3 years later

I walked slowly into the underground headquarters of the FBI. I wasn't a normal Agent. I was part of the 'Special Forces' of the FBI as we lovingly dubbed ourselves. We were the elite in the nation. We did things no one else could do. Most of us were ex-military who reportedly 'died in war', but really we were back home acting as: assassins, undercover operatives, anti-terrorism experts, ect… We were everything. We were trained to unbelievable strengths. We were all trained in weapons, we could operate any military grade equipment (including all types of aircraft). We all had expertise with computers…and such…

Basically, we were the country's end all. Whatever needed to be done, we did it. We captured mass murderers. We captured terrorists. We tortured people into confessing their deepest sins. We did all of the dirty work. We were the top of the line…and none of us existed…

There were ten of us working in this secret part of the FBI. Well, ten of us 'Special Forces' people… There were a hundred other people who researched and helped us on the missions we went on. The leader of the 'Special Forces' was Agent Swan, who happened to be the first 'Special Forces' agent this country had ever had. He was a genius.

There was Agent Emmett McCarty. Unbeknownst to anyone but myself, Jasper, and Agent Swan, Emmett was my brother Emmett Cullen. Emmett was a master at 'getting information out of people.

Agent Jasper Whitlock was also my brother and he specialized in undercover operations.

There was Agent Miguel Sanchez. He specialized in assassination.

Agent Justin Green, was the second best sniper in the group, and was often overseas taking down threats to our nation before they had a chance to threaten us.

Agent Hunter Blake was purely counter-terrorism. He was right now undercover with North Korean extremists, and at last report he was getting a whole shit ton of work done gaining intelligence from the enemy.

Agent Alec Case was a pure genius when it came to hunting down serial killers and rapists. He had been in the group for two years and had already gotten thirty cruel people the death sentence.

Agent Demitri Fairfax was a torture specialist…he was creepy, and I tried to avoid him…well most of us avoided him. He was the person who tested those who would join the force…he was the one who performed the torture test on us. Let's just say I still have thousands of scars from being in a room with him for three hours… Luckily I kept my mouth shut and didn't even scream in pain…though I wanted to.

There was Agent Matt Case our computer specialist, that guy could hack into anything I swear.

Then there was me: Agent Edward Masen… Sniper specialist, undercover specialist, and assassin… I was one of the top operatives in the group…except for _him._

Agent Samuel Black was the best of the best. He could beat the crap out of all of us combined, or so says Agent Swan. I've never met him, and neither has any of the other operatives.

I swiped my arm over a small device that instantly recognized me. We all had a small chip implanted in our arms so that we could get in and out of the headquarters without leaving fingerprints behind. We really were meant to be invisible.

As soon as the door opened I was greeted with _the wall. _The Wall was a place where the names of men and women who had died fighting for the greater good on our team was placed. The last two names on the board always caught my eye.

Agent Jacob L. Black—Took a bullet while protecting his partner, a fellow agent.

Agent Isabella M. Swan—Killed in action.

I have always wanted to ask Agent Swan what had happened to his daughter…but I was too afraid. She was said to have been a mastermind. I heard stories about her stopping a hijacked plane from knocking down a sacred church in Israel without even being on the plane. Everyone wondered how she had died, but no one knew…and if someone did know, they didn't tell a soul.

"Agent Mason!" Jasper called. I smiled at him when he bumped his fist into my shoulder. His hair was dark brown at the moment and cut short. His eyes were grey due to the contacts he had in. Because of his typical jobs his appearance always changed.

"Agent Whitlock." I nodded mock punching him back.

"Long time no see, kid." Jasper smiled at me. "How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good…" I smiled at him.

"I heard you just took out a terrorist from a distance of three miles with nothing but a rifle and a scope. That's a new record." Jasper chuckled.

"I was surprised myself… These new guns are amazing. Those bullets fly for forever." I grinned at the thought.

"Gotta love technology right?"

"Totally, I'm just excited it's over with. I have been wanting to go home for a long time…"

"They are sending you home?" Jasper asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, they said my mind needs a break from all of this BS." I sighed.

"At least you get to see the family." Jasper shrugged.

"True…" I really wanted to see home again… Even if it was in the middle of nowhere. "Where's McCarty?" I wondered.

"He's busy with a terrorist right now in New York… I am pretty sure I can hear the screams from here sometimes…" Jasper shivered. "Anyway… Agent Swan wanted me to bring you to him… He wanted you for something…"

"Take me to him." I gestured for him to lead the way. Jasper nodded and led me down a long hallway. He ran his arm under a sensor but the light on it turned red…

"Apparently he only wants to see you." Jasper stated. "See you kid." Jasper waved and walked away. I ran my forearm under the sensor and the door opened instantly. I walked into the room and snapped to attention instantly.

"At ease…" Agent Swan stated, not even turning to look at me as the door behind me closed. He was pulling a file out of the carbonate behind his desk. "I called you here because I have a new assignment for you to complete."

"With all due respect, sir, I was told earlier that after my last mission was completed I was allowed to take a month off, sir." I said slowly.

"Are you turning me down?"

"No, sir." I stated instantly.

"Listen…you deserve a break…working like a machine isn't good for you, I understand that…but American lives are at risk, and I need the best for this one."

"Sir, what about Agent Black? Isn't he the best?" I inquired.

"Yes Agent Black is the best…that is why you will be working as a team on this one." Agent Swan stated. "Unfortunately, Agent Black is on temporary leave at the moment and I refuse to deal with Sam's wrath, which means you are going to inform Agent Black of the mission you two will be accomplishing. This is the mission file, read it and memorize it before you leave. Agent Black is living in Chicago, posing as a martial arts instructor. Last known location is an apartment… The location is in the file I gave you…"

"Of course sir." I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward… Agent Black is the biggest secret in this entire program… If you betray Agent Black it will be counted as an act of treason and you will be hunted by every person in our country including Demitri who you know isn't afraid to go after families, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"I trust you with this, don't make me a fool."

"Of course not, sir."

"Don't go near your old house, do not compromise your family… You will be a moving target."

"I will remain a hidden target." I smiled. I grabbed the file in front of me.

"Destroy it before you leave." Agent Swan ordered. "You are dismissed." I began to walk away but then I paused.

"Can you call my family…tell them I won't be home, sir? Tell my mother happy birthday for me?"

"I can do that, Edward." Agent Swan smiled.

"And—"

"Yes?"

"Could you please call them on a normal line? They thought someone had died the last time you called…you scared the shit of them." Agent Swan laughed loudly.

"I think I can try to do that for you, now leave before I call security."

"Like that will help you much…" I scoffed.

"I know right?" Agent Swan smiled. I left the room and opened the file as I walked. Jasper met me in the hallway and walked with me, he didn't even glance at the papers I held, knowing what would become of him if he did.

"How did it go?"

"Good… I'm not going home alright? So if they decide to let you off make sure the family knows I am alright, okay?" I whispered to him almost silently so the people around couldn't hear.

"Alright, kid. You've got it. Sorry that you are in active duty again."

"Lives are at stake, my happiness doesn't matter at the moment." I placed the papers in a small bin and burned them. I had a perfect memory, I wasn't going to forget a word. I took the ashes and dumped them in a bowl of acid that dissolved the left over paper.

"Be safe." Jasper stated giving me the ever common 'bro hug'.

"You know I will be." I nodded leaving Jasper behind as I left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Leave something so i know.**


	3. Secret

**A/N: Yeah, just so you know i fell in love with the song Secret...yeah Carrie told me today that it is the theme song to Pretty Little Liars, yup, didn't even know that show existed, but it has a good theme song. :)**

**I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

><p>Secret<p>

**Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of them is dead…**

**~Secret, The Pierces**

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

1 day later

I got out of my car that was parked in a parking garage. I looked around slowly and I shifted the gun on my hip slightly. I had three guns hidden under my simple pedestrian clothing. I had my badge in my pocket, three knives on me, pepper spray, and a Taser… I never go anywhere unarmed…not even in my own house.

I walked slowly up to an apartment building pulling off my sunglasses as I did so. I walked up the stairs silently. I went to the top floor and slowly walked down the hallway to my right. The apartment was in a perfect location. No normal person would realize it, but I could tell that it was picked because there was no possible way to snipe through any of the windows. It was in an emptier hallway which meant little traffic and it would be easy to spot anyone hostile from miles away.

Note to self, Agent Black was very, very cautious.

I placed my copy of the apartment key into the lock and opened the door. The apartment was empty in the living room except for a rather large desk that had five computers on it and only one keypad.

Agent Black is very good with computers and is efficient.

Just by looking at the apartment I knew that all the rumors I had heard were true. This guy was cautious. I heard a moan in another room down the hall. I heard thudding against the floor and I started to walk down the hall, checking the bathroom and kitchen as I walked. The bedroom door was closed. I heard a man and a woman in the room… Either Agent Black was in the process of interrogating someone or he was getting it on, and I really didn't want to walk in on that. I opened the door slowly and turned to see a man point a gun at me.

"Easy Black… I'm from the FBI." I stated raising my hands slowly. The man stared at me for a moment. He looked down at the woman he had pinned to the ground.

"Kid… I can't teach you Ju-Jitsu any longer today… I have to go home… I'll see you on Saturday?" Black asked.

"Sure…" The girl smiled and pushed him off of her. "We got to work on the Himalaya next Saturday alright?"

"Yeah, and scissor sweeps. See you then Kiddo…and if those bullies at school keep bothering you, kill em." Agent Black winked at the girl. The small, black haired girl got up and brushed past me. "Hands on your head, now." The man ordered as soon as the woman was out of the room. I complied instantly. "If you move, I will kill you." The man put his gun down and walked toward me. He patted me down, pulling out all of my weapons as he did so. "Hands folded in front of you. I don't want to hear you speak a word until I get to a safe place, are we clear?" Black asked placing his gun against my side.

"Crystal clear." I stated. He began to lead me down the stairs and into a parking garage next door. He led me to a jet black Ferrari.

"Get in and put your hands on the dash." I did as he said. He zip-tied my hands to the dash and my ankles to the door before also handcuffing me. He blind folded me and closed the door before getting in on the other side. We drove in silence for a while before a phone rang. "Hello… Honey not right now….." He said in a serious voice. "I'll get home when I get home… Of course I'll be safe. Okay….alright…See you." I heard a phone flip closed.

"How's the lovely wife?" I asked, this guy had a family…not too smart to state that in front of someone he doesn't know.

"Shut the fuck up. I told you not to talk." The man growled at me. We were in the car for what I counted to be three hours when we pulled onto a brick roadway. I could tell it was brick by the way the car moved and sounded on the road. When we came to a stop I heard him get out of the car and move to my side. He cut the ties but left the hand cuffs on my hands. My feet were unbound thankfully when he pulled me out of the car.

He pulled me up a set of stairs and let go of me briefly to open a door. He pushed me inside and ripped the blindfold off of me. I saw the woman with black hair look up at me angrily. She shoved me into a wall harshly. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked in a calm, deadly tone.

"Agent Mason of the FBI."

"LIAR!" She snarled and threw me down onto a slightly tilted table. She chained me down quicker than I could even react. Who in the world was this girl?

"Agent Black?" I asked, could she possibly be a girl. "Samuel Black?'

"Samantha Black, your people assumed Samuel. Now shut up, I'm not the one getting interrogated here." She snapped sitting in a chair in front of me. I looked around the room as the table I was chained to sat up vertically. "Here's the deal… This room is called my torture room. I will ask you questions, and you will answer them truthfully, or you will find out just how good I am at prying things out of people." Her green eyes looked at me intensely. "And don't lie…I can tell a lie from a mile away. I am practically a human lie detector test. Name?"

"Agent Edward Anthony Mason."

"You are lying." She said to me cocking her head to the side. "You really wanna start out with a lie?"

"Agent Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I added my adoptive last name.

"You have family you are protecting." She hummed and rolled her chair over to her computer. She typed for a few minutes. "Ah…you don't exist, bravo, neither do I. No one even knows my real name." She walked over to me and walked around me. "At least you weren't lying that time." She looked directly into my eyes. "How old are you?"

"Thirty."

"Lies." She turned and walked to a table. She pulled out a long towel. She walked in front of me and snapped the towel. "You look like an intelligent guy… Have any ideas about what I can do with a towel?"

"If you don't believe me call Agent Swan, he will verify everything." She glared at me for a moment before backing away.

"If you have lied about this, this towel in my hands will be pulling the lining out of your stomach, and if you thought the acid burned while hurling, imagine what it will do to your internal organs." I repressed a shiver… That was a form of torture my brother used, and he said even the bravest men speak.

(BPOV)

I pressed a button on my phone and pulled it up to my ear. I stared at the man while I stood only a few feet from his immobilized body. "_Swan."_

"Code three." I stated softly.

"_One second…" _Agent Swan replied. _"All clear." _He stated a moment later.

"I have a man detained and tied up in my torture room. I am calling to see if you can verify him for me."

"_Haha…that's my girl. Name?"_

"He says his name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"_Description_."

"Tall six feet tall-ish, boyish looks, messy copper colored hair, emerald eyes, symmetrical face, except the right eye is slightly pulled down at the corner…a hundred and ninety five pounds."

"_Is there a scar on his forearm? His right arm?" _

I moved forward and ripped the man's sleeve easily. "Several of them."

"_Ah! I have a surefire way to tell… He was shot in his chest twice in the War on Terrorism. Look for that." _

I unbuttoned his shirt quickly and looked at his bare chest. Just above his heart there were two circular scars. I touched them and he winced. "Did I tell you, you could move?" I asked him. He didn't move. "Code 13." I whispered into the phone.

"_He's one of us… The best we have."_

"No I'm the best you have."

"_True…"_

"Send me all of his files, I want to know everything about this guy before I let him out." I hung up on him and watched as the files arrived on my computer.

(EPOV)

I watched Agent Black sit down at the computer and begin to read through my history. What in the hell was she doing? That shit was over top secret. "Your parents used to live in Chicago… Mommy wasn't very nice was she?" The girl looked at me and frowned. "Daddy tried to get you out…she didn't like that. And you saw them… Poor you. You got sent off to the Cullens… At least they were nice to you."

"Are you related to Agent Jacob Black?" I asked curiously. I heard a soft crunch on the table.

"No…do I look like I am Native American to you?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Seems like a pretty touchy subject to you…" I taunted. She stood up and whirled around. I saw shards of glass in her hand when she pointed at me angrily.

"Don't you dare mention my old partner's name so casually again! He was a great man and deserves much more kindness then anyone could ever give him." She looked terrifying.

Wait! They were old partners? That must mean that Samantha Black was the partner that Jacob Black had took a bullet through the heart for… That was why Samantha changed her real name to Black…she was recognizing her fallen partner.

"He took a bullet for you…" I whispered aloud.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know me! You don't know anything about what happened that night! Just mind your own business. And if you freaking talk again I still have that towel that will make your life misery!" She turned and walked to her desk quickly. She finished reading through my history, then she froze at the last line. "Your status is blue…." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah? So what? I won't be doing this for forever… I want to have a family at some point." I answered.

"Why would he send you? I can't work with you. You shouldn't even be on the force…not like this…not vulnerable." She moved quickly to look at me. "Do you have a girlfriend Mr. Cullen, a wife, a child, hell a crush?"

"None of your damn business." I snapped.

"Don't tell me it isn't my business! You are going to be my partner and I can't work with someone who is distracted!" She barked. "Answer the question!"

"No! There's no one!" I shouted. She stared into my eyes for a moment before relaxing and sighing.

"Good keep it that way…" She relaxed. "I have to tell you a few things about myself…but you have to keep it a secret or you will die."

"I understand." I answered as she unbound my wrists. I rubbed them gingerly as she untied my ankles.

"And listen… I know this sounds like an odd request but you have to promise me something…"

"Anything." I stated.

"Do not fall in love with me… Save yourself the pain… Don't even love me as a friend… Hating me would be better for your health. Promise me you won't fall in love with me."

What a strange request…

"I won't." I promised.

"Good… Come with me, before you give me the info on our case I had better give you some information about myself…"

I followed the woman into a study where she offered me a leather chair and she herself sat in a huge white leather chair. "I know you are curious about me, but there are some things about me that are classified… I obviously just read your file, and I know you might feel bad but honestly there are things I cannot say…"

"My file is above classified… How could you get in?" I wondered.

"I have access to things even more classified than your file, boy…trust me…" She chuckled. "First off… My name is Bella Lea Black. I am twenty-five…" She was one year my junior, wow. "I am very smart for my age, and very strong for a woman. I graduated highschool when I was thirteen and had a doctorate in psychology by the time I was seventeen. I have practiced most forms of martial arts since I was able to walk. I was inducted into this current program the second I turned eighteen. I have been here for seven years. After Jacob's partner Leah was KIA I replaced her… Jacob…I was stupid… I lost sight of my surroundings for a moment…he pushed me out of the way…he took the bullet that was meant for me…

"Yes…it upsets me. And no I will not allow you to speak of it to me ever again… I do not show weaknesses. You will never bring this up again…" Bella sighed. "Listen, I haven't worked with a partner in three years… Just don't get yourself killed, I will feel responsible for it, even if it was your choice." Bella frowned. "Now what is this case on?"

"A group of German extremists have sent threats to the U.S. government that they will start attacking the U.S." I stated. "An agent got in with them and sent us a message before he was killed. They are in our homeland, in New York. They have acquired a biological weapon that literally fries the minds of those who breathe in the gas It messes with the nervous system terribly. Our job is to get in with these extremists and stop the threat before it turns into a promise."

"I could do this on my own. Why are there two of us?" She asked curiously.

"They are known for…strongly disliking women." I said slowly.

"Speak clearly I can take it you know." Bella replied instantly.

"They test everyone who enters their domain… They set women against some pretty harsh tactics…"

"Like?"

"Ten on one in hand to hand combat, rape, torture…they're not nearly as hard on men." Bella chuckled and leaned back.

"That doesn't sound too difficult…"

"You speak as though this was good news."

"Edward, I've been through a lot in my life… I know pain, and I know how to deal with it." Bella turned to a computer and typed quickly. "Alright, I have told my double that he may take the next few months off. I also have planned the safest route for us to travel to a safe house New York…We will leave once we get the details hammered out. In the meanwhile you need to rest, follow me." Bella got up and led me up a large staircase. She walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. She opened it slowly and led me inside. "This is the guest bedroom. You can call it your own. In the basement there is a training room, just in case you get restless. I will be up until around twelve and I will be back up at five, so holler if you need anything. This is the safest of my homes so do not feel too uncomfortable here…" She smiled and turned to leave, but then she turned back around. "Oh, and I found your car and stole your duty bag…it's on the bed, I'm sure your clothes are in there as well." She smiled and left me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave some lovin'.**


	4. Little Things Give You Away

**A/N: I just realized how short this one is, but it keeps things going in the right direction, so i don't care.**

**I don't own anything...**

**You guys should listen to the music... It's good for your soul**

**...**

**Seriously, listen to the music it's LINKIN FREAKING PARK for crying out loud... LOL :D**

* * *

><p>Little Things Give You Away<p>

**All you ever wanted**

**Was someone to truly lookup to you**

**At six feet under water I do…**

**~Little Things Give You Away, Linkin Park**

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

I found myself in the basement in a huge gym like room. There was a pool, a corner with weights, an obstacle course, and a soundproof shooting range. I knew the shooting range was soundproof because Bella was shooting. She had a Glock in her hand and was firing it at a target that was on a track and moving all around. When the poster rested in front of her I saw only two holes in the poster and she had emptied four magazines.

Bella was an amazing shot.

She looked upset, ripped the paper off of the chart and placed a new one in its place. She drew a small red dot on the paper right in the center and then pressed a button on the wall. The target moved away from her quickly and began to move as fast as a human might sprint. She pulled up her sidearm and shot three magazines at the constantly moving target. When the target froze and moved forward. Bella smiled when she looked at the paper and saw only one bullet hole. She set her gun down and left the room.

"That was amazing shooting." I commented. Bella looked at the paper in the room with cool green eyes and then sighed.

"I can do better, so don't give me a reason to put you in my sights." She glared at me and brushed past me.

888

I walked into the showroom after working out for most of the night. I heard a shower on in the room but when I walked into the room I saw a strange site. The walls had mirrors all over them in random places. When I turned I saw Bella standing in a shower with the curtain wide open. At first glance all I noticed was that she was beautiful, but when I looked harder I saw that her body was covered in thousands of scars, everywhere. I was transfixed, I couldn't look away.

"See something you like?" Bella asked looking at me and shutting off the water.

"You're…you're covered in scars." I fumbled with the words. She stepped out of the shower and reached for a robe that she slid on easily. She walked up to me slowly.

"You think Demitri Fairfax is evil…his talents were naturally harvested… You never had the displeasure of meeting Caius Fairfax…" Bella breezed past me easily, combing out her black hair in front of the sink. "What are the torture requirements nowadays to get into our division?"

"A full day with Demitri…"

"I wish I had it that easy…I spent a week with Caius." She sighed and looked at the scars along her body. "I passed all of the tests…and was sent on assignment to gain intel from North Korea… I came back to the states and was surrounded by a hundred men… I fought off most of them, but I was just a teenaged girl…I couldn't win against all of them. I woke to Caius…he tortured me, asking me who I was, what information I had stolen… He did terrible things to me in that week, I escaped, even though I was barely alive…I left the room and found Agent Swan, he told me I did well, and that I was now a member of the team…" She paused for a brief moment before brushing her hair once again. "I am not afraid of torture… After what I have been through, it doesn't really hurt anymore…" She looked down at her scared body.

"What are all of the mirrors for?" I wondered.

"This room isn't the safest. I don't like not seeing things coming. With these mirrors I can see anyone in the other room from any place in this room. It makes me feel at ease." Bella shrugged. She slowly began to walk out of the room. I watched her in awe as I realized that she was probably stronger than I would ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mom and Dad aren't happy with me being on the computer...ugh... They say it's not good for me to have headaches, it also isn't good for me to not get back into my normal routine, but they miss that part of the deal...oh well... Still here for you guys. Headache or no headache.**

**Leave some lovin'. (Yeah...i don't know where that came from either How about this)**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me so i know. (Yup, that's more me...) :D**


	5. Pain

**A/N: Another Chapter. Three Days Grace this time, trust me, they are amazing!**

**I don't own anything...**

**I just want everyone to know i am bored out of my mind right now, so yeah, don't be surprised if i finish this by the end of tomorrow... :P**

* * *

><p>Pain<p>

(EPOV)

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**and I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is full of hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you will understand**

**~Pain, Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since I had met Agent Black, and I still felt as though I didn't know her. We had arrived today at her safe house in New York. In three days we would be locating a terrorist group and trying to pass their entrance examinations. I really didn't want to do it, bit in a sick twisted way, I did want to do it. I didn't want the pain, but I wanted the group caught and ended.<p>

It was night, and I was restless. I didn't like being in strange places. It would probably be another day before I was able to stand sleeping in this house. I was walking around when I heard a scream of pure agony. I ran, knowing that if Bella was screaming that there must have been something seriously bad happening. I pulled a gun out of my holster and kicked her door open. She was lying in her bed, screaming her head off and sweating…but she was only dreaming.

I frowned and put my gun down before walking to her side. I grabbed her shoulder and she woke instantly, placing a gun to my temple. She breathed raggedly for a few moments before she dropped her gun and buried her face in her hands, crying. I don't know what possessed me, but I wrapped my arms around her. She grabbed my shirt reflexively and held me there. I sat on her bed and let her cry.

I don't know how long I held her, but she cried herself to sleep in my arms. I didn't move…I didn't want to wake her up, but eventually the sun began to rise and she stirred in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me in shock before pulling herself away from me. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in a croaky voice. "I couldn't control that. I'm sorry you had to deal with me like that…"

"It's alright." I promised her.

"No, I should be able to control myself…" She shook her head. I stood up slowly.

"Just out of curiosity, what was that about?" I wondered. She closed her eyes tightly and I shrugged and began to walk away, thinking that she wasn't going to answer.

"You won't tell anyone?" She asked quietly. I turned and looked into her eyes.

"I wouldn't tell a soul." I swore. I meant all of my promises, she knew that. She patted the bed beside her and I slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"A few years ago, last night, Jacob Black died protecting me." Bella whispered after a long moment. She winced and sighed. "I have to tell someone… I can't keep this inside of me, it will kill me." I pated her back.

"We all need someone to talk to."

"I was Annabella Dwyer… I had made it into this group and my mentor for a short time was Jacob Black. We became close friends, we told each other everything. He fell in love with his partner, Leah Clearwater…but she was killed in action before he could even tell her. He fell into a mess, and fell on me. I helped pick him up and put him back together… We fell for each other… I knew I would never stand up against Leah, they were meant to be, but I was his Bella…"

"You loved him…" I whispered.

"Yes, like a brother, but I didn't know it was brotherly love at the time. I loved him yes, but I was not Leah… He asked me to marry him…and I did… I had just come back from a mission in Cuba…when we got married… We were on our honeymoon… It was almost daylight on the first full day of our marriage when he pushed me out of the bed. A bullet came through the window…hitting him, when it should have hit me. He died in my arms, Edward. He died because I left a loose end in Cuba who wanted revenge… I never took a partner again… I couldn't…I don't want to make a mistake that will mean the loss of someone else's life. I don't want that responsibility."

"You didn't cause his death."

"Oh, but I did… I left the assassin alive while I was in Cuba… He was young, I thought he was too young to understand revenge or to remember me…he wasn't…" Bella sighed. "I made a mistake, and I paid in the worst way imaginable." She shook her head and stood up. "I can't sit here anymore, I'm getting weaker by the second." I helped her up and she smiled slightly at me. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime." I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup it was short... Do i care, no... I just got done writing a 10 page chapter, so yeah, i don't care...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me so i know... :) **

**(Really, do tell me...it takes like seven seconds and it gives me a huge smile)**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Carrie got me hooked on Avenged Sevenfold, you can thank her for this...**

**If i owned any of this i would be rich...so yeah, i don't own anything...**

**Listen to the music... I am...**

* * *

><p>Nightmare<p>

(EPOV)

**Dragged ya down below  
>Down to the devil's show<br>To be his guest forever  
>Peace of mind is less than never<strong>

**Hate to twist your mind**  
><strong>But God ain't on your side<strong>  
><strong>An old acquaintance severed<strong>  
><strong>Burn the world, your last endeavor<strong>

**~Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

><p>I walked slowly into the office building knowing what awaited me on the other side of the doors all too well. The instant I was in the door three men came into the room with wide eyes. Two of them grabbed me roughly. I was unconscious before I knew what was to come next.<p>

888

I opened my eyes to a too bright room. My arms and legs were strapped down. "Ah, er ist wach." _Ah, he is awake. _I heard the German words ring through my mind, and I was thankful that I was fluent in German for so many reasons. I felt something cold hit my face hard. "Haben sie einin namen, junge?" _Do you have a name, boy?_

"Edwin, herr…" I whispered in German.

"Was hast du gesagt?" _What did you say? _The voice asked.

"Edwin, herr." I repeated louder, clearing my dry throat.

"Ah, und was machst du hier, Edwin?" _Ah, and what are you doing _here, _Edwin?_

"Auf der suche nach gerechtigkiet." _Looking for justice. _I replied simply.

"Who wronged you?" The man asked in English. I looked around but he was obviously behind me.

"The government… The Americans fired upon my father's home for no reason last year when I was in Germany… My wife was in the house…she was pregnant with my son… They died because of these filthy Americans." I spat angrily, acting the part to a 't'.

"Really?"

"Ja." _Yes. _I replied in a bitter tone.

"What was her name?" He asked curiously. I had done my research correctly, the man who was interrogating me was the boss…his family had been 'slaughtered' by the government.

"Sophie, he was going to be Simon…" I frowned and looked down.

"You wished to join us? To help find a way to make the Americans pay?"

"My family must be avenged." I whispered in a tense voice.

"Ah… Well, Edwin…if you prove to be strong enough, we shall allow you in…but you must be dedicated to become one of us."

"Anything for my family." I affirmed.

"Tortionnaire?" _Torturer? _God, I wished I didn't know French.

_Fuck my life this is gonna be three days of Hell… _I thought to myself. _Think of the family…think of the fact that you are saving American lives…think of Bella… WHOA! Where did that come from? _I didn't have time to even think that question through when I began to feel hot metal being pressed against my skin. _That's gonna scar…_

888

Three days had come and gone. I had been tortured, abused, beaten, and then sent to fight five men in my state…but I made it. I had made it in, with several scars, but I was in and had sympathy from the boss due to my 'situation' with my family.

Sorry mom, but you raised a really good liar…

Now all I had to do was wait for Bella, and I had the idea that that when she arrived I was not going to have a fun time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Tell me please... **

**TORTURE IN NEXT CHAPTER...**

**I warned you...**


	7. World So Cold

**A/N: I told you i was bored... I have to sit in bed for a week, what else am i to do, really?**

**Three Days Grace again...yeah, cause they rock...**

**Do i really have to say i am poor again? YEah, don't own anything...**

**Why do i keep using the word 'yeah'?**

**Anyway, torture in this chapter... skip it if you must...**

* * *

><p>World So Cold<p>

(BPOV)

**I never thought I'd feel this  
>Guilty and I'm broken down inside<br>Livin' with myself  
>Nothing but lies<strong>

**I always thought I'd make it**  
><strong>But never knew I'd let it get so bad<strong>  
><strong>Livin' with myself<strong>  
><strong>Is all I have<strong>

**I feel numb**  
><strong>I can't come to life<strong>  
><strong>I feel like I'm frozen in time<strong>

**~World So Cold, Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>Edward had been gone for a month, and considering that I hadn't caught wind of his death I assumed that was good news. I sighed and walked towards my destination, knowing just exactly what was going to become of me.<p>

The instant I entered the building I was dragged into a huge room that had seven feet tall, four foot wide pillars spread six feet apart. There were twenty of them. "Es werden zehn Feinde zu sein, sie los zu werden, wenn du leben willst." _There will be ten enemies, get rid of them if you want to live._

"Keine waffen?" _No weapons? _I asked curiously, shocking him with my fluency and accent.

"Sie verdinienen nichts." _You deserve none._ He spat back before he left the room. He left the room and I quickly wound my way to the center of the pillars. I heard doors open and I frowned when I heard guns get loaded.

_Oh fun… _I thought to myself. I took the glasses I wore off of my face—which I didn't need anyway, I had perfect vision—and I tore the lenses out of the frame silently. I used the reflective glass to see around the two sides of the pillar I leaned against. I smiled and shoved the glass in my pocket before grabbing the top of the pillar and pulling myself up. I rolled over the top of the pillar, wrapped my legs around the man's neck on the other side, flipped back to where I was (bringing the man with me), I landed on my back and broke his neck easily with my legs.

I heard gunshots and feet coming towards me as I grabbed the man's gun. I didn't have time to care if he was alive, besides, terrorist? Me? Easy choice. I slowly slid around the pillar again, using one of my mirrors again. I shot one man in the chest, knocking him out of the game before I moved to a new pillar. I could hear whispers to my left as two men debated how to attack me. I flipped up onto the pillar they stood under and snapped both of their necks. Two gunshots came after me but I was back on the ground before they found purchase in me.

I could tell I was being watched as I rid the world of six more terrorists. I put the gun in my pocket and looked up to see several men watching me in awe. Edward—Edwin—was amongst them. He tapped three times on the railing, signaling that what was being said about me wasn't going to lead to my demise.

Three men entered the room and I pointed my gun at them, as military fashioned as possible. I had to; my story was based on being raised in a military family. I looked at the three of them who stared back at me. "Lassen sie lhre waffe." _Drop your gun. _One man said raising his gun.

"Zuerst." _You first. _I ordered in a strong voice. His eyes widened. _Fuck, they really do hate women… Oh well, at least I make a big first impression. _I thought cryptically.

"Das ist nicht wie das funktioniert." _That's not how this works._

"Sie haben offensichtlich kennst mich nicht." _You obviously don't know me. _I raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward. I looked at all of his dead comrades and his eyes followed mine. He slowly put his gun down and I followed. I was dragged, drugged and knocked unconscious, of course I allowed it, but I didn't like it.

888

(EPOV)

"Time to prove yourself, Edwin." A man ranked quite high in the terrorist group stated as we walked to the torture room. I looked through the window and saw her. Bella was strapped down to a table. She was unconscious, but alive.

"What do I need to do sir?"

"Test her. Is she a spy? Is she truly fit for our cause? You get to be in my place this time… If you do something I think is too soft, well, let's just say you won't be happy."

_These are some cold effin people… _I thought angrily to myself. I kept my face composed and walked into the room. Bella was still passed out, lying against the table weakly. _Please forgive me. _I pleaded with her silently. I ran a smelling salt under her nose. She coughed and opened her eyes instantly. Her eyes met mine, they were dark brown, different than I had seen them ever before. I was sure they were her true eyes, and not contacts that she normally wore. "What's your name?" She looked at me strangely. Everyone else who saw might have thought she was having trouble understanding me, but I knew she was shocked that I was in the room with her, and not someone else.

"Marie," she whispered.

"Sorry?" I wondered in a slightly harsher voice. I made the word sound angry, but I portrayed with my eyes that it was a complete apology for what I had to do to her. She seemed to understand because she blinked her eyes twice at me.

"My name is Marie." Her voice sounded off, she could seriously act. If I hadn't known her I would seriously think that she had a really rudimentary knowledge of the English language.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" I asked her.

"Besser als Englisch." _Better than English. _She replied. I saw one of her hands feel out the chains that bound her down, trying to find a weakness.

"Sie werden nicht Flossen einen Ausweg." _You won't find a way out. _I warned her. "Was machst du denn hier?" _What are you doing here? _I asked her as I walked out of her line of sight. I had no choice in the world, if I didn't hurt her I would get her killed and blow my own cover, but if I did we both would make it to the top quickly.

"Rache an denen, die meinen Bruder getötet hatte. Er kämpfte für Amerika und seine verbündeten ihn getötet." _Take vengeance on those who had my brother killed. He fought for America, and his own allies killed him._ She spoke so fluently it shocked me, she was more fluent than I was.

"Sind Sie sicher, das ist die Wahrheit, Marie?" _Are you sure that's the truth, Marie? _Her eyes narrowed curiously, damn she was a good actress.

"Natürlich, herr. Was würde ich für gelogen?" _Of course, sir. What would I have to lie for? _She looked confused and a small bit worried, but she still looked completely calm and relaxed. I grabbed a long metal rod, the end of it glowed a hot red color.

_Pretend she's your enemy, pretend like you don't know her. _I told myself over and over again. _God, please forgive me. _I bent down and began to talk in her ear. "Wir müssen aussortieren die Spione ..." We must weed out the spies. I told her, then in Swedish I whispered two almost silent words. "Förlåt mig." _Forgive me. _

"Ich bin kein Spion." _I am not a spy. _She replied to my first statement, loudly enough for others to hear, but then she whispered back in Swedish. "Jag har redan ... Ta det inte lätt för mig." _I already have. Don't take it easy on me. _I smiled cruelly at her.

"Wir werden sehen." _We shall see. _I stated. I lifted the bottom of her shirt and pressed the rod against her skin. Reflexively her back arched and she screeched. I knew it was a show for the others, but it broke my heart.

Over and over again I asked her the same questions, always getting the same answers. She was good at withstanding torture, better than me. Not only did she with stand it she still had enough wits about her to continue acting her part. It showed me just how strong she truly was. Every time I got an answer I 'didn't like' I would change devices of torture…

After seven long hours a man walked in and smiled, holding a towel in his hand. I resisted the urge to warn Bella about what was coming. "Sag die Wahrheit, Marie." _Tell the truth, Marie. _I ordered, walking away from and pulling a hose off of the wall. I wanted to warn her, but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Ich habe!" _I have! _Bella called out loudly, sadly, painfully.

"We have more ways to finding out, Miss Marie." The other man said, throwing the towel over her face. Her calmness left her for the first time, she began to throw her head in different directions. She tried to get away from the cloth that covered her face. I kept a passive look on my face and turned on the hose in my hand.

Bella coughed and gagged, throwing her head back and forth, trying to find a way out.

Waterboarding, it made you feel as though you were drowning, and even the calmest of people couldn't relax. No matter how much you know, no matter how many time you tell yourself you can't possibly drown, your mind still panics. Even the strongest of people feared it, and it could make almost anyone talk…not Bella though. When it was over she merely cried and told her story again, swearing to us that she wasn't a spy.

I started to believe her for a moment. She was so damn convincing. Even through all this torture she had her composure. Most women would have spilled their guts hours ago, hell most men would have spilled everything hours ago, but she didn't. She was brave and more dedicated then the rest.

Through the fourth round of waterboarding, I knew that her tears were truly genuine. Her mind was panicked and frayed, I hated seeing her like this. I was also afraid that her panic might translate into her giving herself up, and I really didn't want that to happen. She surprised me again.

"Stoppen Sie bitte!" _Stop please! _Bella screamed.

"Sag mir, was ich wissen muss." _Tell me what I need to know. _The man who held the towel ordered, looking into her eyes.

"Ich habe euch alles, alles ..." _I've told you everything, everything. _She whimpered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing her face and pulling her up to look at him. "Have you told us the pure truth?"

"Ich habe…" _I_ _have_… Bella stuttered out her words.

"We shall see…" He said, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "You did good. Have you tortured people before?"

"Several," I answered shortly, truthfully.

"Ah, if she doesn't break after James gets to her, she'll be a keeper." The man smiled and laughed. "No women lasts through him though. Most of them start talking five minutes in… And most of them don't live much longer than that."

James… I remembered reading his criminal record…he was a serial rapist and known for mutilating bodies… _Bella…oh God be with her… _I prayed silently.

"How long do you think she will last?" A new arrival asked.

"Fifteen minutes," the man next to me answered. "She's a feisty little one."

"How 'bout you?"

"She'll make it." I stated.

"Really?" The man asked amused. "What makes you think that?"

"I didn't see lies in her eyes. She truly feels the need to pursue this, she wants revenge… That is a good enough motive to live through anything." I shrugged.

"He has a point." The new arrival stated. "I'm with Edwin."

"Be prepared to lose. If I have my choice she will be screaming within the first five seconds." A dark voice stated. James walked past us towards the room. "Send a prayer her way, she's going to heaven or hell rather quickly if I have my choice." He sneered before he entered the room.

There was a long, silent twenty minutes before I heard Bella scream. I winced, but thankfully so did the other two men who stood with me. "I didn't know that she knew how to scream…" The first stated.

"She's a third of the way through…she has a chance." The second stated.

888

An hour passed and James came out of the room angrily. "I don't know how she did it. She's on our side." He seethed, angry that he hadn't broken her. My heart lifted and jumped up with joy, but I kept it off of my face.

"Go get her cleaned up…she's been through hell." The man next to me ordered. I nodded and walked into the room. All of her clothes had been torn off of her body, but you couldn't truly see any of her. She was clothed now in bruises and deep cuts. Her face was swollen and distorted. She was passed out cold, but when I felt the side of her neck I felt a semi-strong pulse still flowing through her veins. I untied her and hoisted her up in my arms before taking her to an empty room.

I sat her on the bed and slowly began to stitch up all of her wounds. I covered some of the more gruesome wounds so that she couldn't get infections. I don't know how she had the strength to do it, but while I was setting a bone in her ankle she woke up and opened her eyes.

"Wer sind sie?" _Who are you? _She asked in a broken voice. I felt fear run through me, I thought that perhaps the torture had affected her mind, but when I looked at her I saw her eyes flick to a security camera that was watching us. She was perfectly fine…well, well enough to still think clearly.

"My name is Edwin." I whispered quietly.

"Edwin…I hurt…" She whispered in reply, her voice sounded unsure of the English words.

"I know…I went through it too." I frowned. "We all have to. We have to make sure no one is a traitor."

"James never came after you…" She said sadly as I wrapped her ankle up. I was glad that my father was a doctor, it helped me to take care of her wounds better than mine had been taken care of. "You don't know what torture is…" She hissed when I touched her ankle.

"Sorry…" I sighed.

"I'm alive…" She breathed.

"I'm going to need you to roll over, I have to check your back." I told her. I helped her roll to her side so I could help heal the wounds on her back.

"This world is so cold…" Bella whispered.

"I know…"

"They take your only _family_, then they try to kill you for helping to avenge them." I smiled slightly. Bella had just told me that she was alright. We had discussed signals for each other before we had taken this task in hand. She had pointed out that she would heal, and for that I was thankful.

"I understand…" I sighed before helping her to roll over. I started to walk away.

"Might I have some clothes tomorrow?"

"You might not be able to put them on for a week, Marie."

"I know…I just don't feel comfortable like this." She whispered.

"I will see what can be done…" I promised, leaving her in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Edward...it is terrible what he had to do...but it was better than the alternative.**

**Love? Hate? You know the drill.**


	8. She's A Rebel

**A/N: GREEN DAY! WOOT WOOT! So...alrighty now... Transition chapter... By the way... I am kind of as creepy as the last chapter suggests... I know someone who's been waterboarded before (I promise you they are good). One of my family memebers is a cop and they have to go through that in some forms of special training...so i have little cryptic tidbits stuffed up in my brain, but hey don't we all...yeah, i'm creepy... Hope you like this chapter...**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>She's A Rebel<p>

(EPOV)

**She's a rebel  
>She's a saint<br>She's salt of the earth  
>And she's dangerous<strong>

**She's a rebel**  
><strong>Vigilante<strong>  
><strong>Missing link on the brink<strong>  
><strong>Of destruction<strong>

**From Chicago to Toronto**  
><strong>She's the one that they<strong>  
><strong>Call old whatsername<strong>

**She's the symbol**  
><strong>of resistance<strong>  
><strong>and she's holding on my<strong>  
><strong>heart like a hand grenade<strong>

**~She's a Rebel, Green Day**

* * *

><p>Bella was back on her feet in two weeks, and in three months we had both soared upwards in rank quicker than any other people could. Bella took everyone by surprise. She was only the second woman to be admitted yet she was already soaring to the top ranks. She out ranked me several times over. She was practically the boss's right hand girl.<p>

People either liked us, were in fear of us, or hated our guts for being able to get through the ranks so quickly, but honestly I couldn't blame them. Bella could own the entire operation if she wanted to, and in a sense the boss was allowing her to do that. He was slowly giving her bits and pieces of information that she would relay to me. We had so much work done in such a short time even I couldn't believe it.

Bella was amazing. She was brave, almost insanely so. She had heart and skill… Even though she was a fierce soldier, she was also a good, kind friend. Not many people possessed both characteristics. Usually, some skills had to be killed to become such a fierce person, but she somehow kept them all.

I admired her greatly… Well, it was a bit more than admiration… She was the best friend I had ever had. She was the only woman who had ever caught my eye…and she was just perfect for me… But no, I wasn't in love… I promised her I wouldn't fall for her, but I'll be damned if she didn't keep luring me without trying. This was a battle I believe I was meant to lose.

(BPOV)

I walked tall and proud through the halls. Everyone nodded in respect and I smiled slightly back. I felt comfortable in my sweatpants and tee-shirt. I felt even more comfortable with the knife and gun strapped to my hip for the world to see. Everyone knew about my abilities with both, and didn't bother me when I carried. I got onto the elevator and traveled to the top floor.

I walked slowly to the man who sat at the desk. "You asked for me?" I still spoke in German, proving that I wasn't too American. I didn't use the language that could get me killed.

"Yes, Ma'am I did." The man replied in German. "Sit down, please."

"I would rather stand." I stated, not to be rude, but I did want to stand, it gave me a better view of the world, more reassurance for me.

"I understand, dear…but I must insist." He smiled at me. I nodded and sat down in a chair across from him.

"You needed me, sir?"

"Yes, dear… Of all of the people who have joined my cause, you are the most…different." He said, standing up. "You are stronger than the rest, more dedicated…" He praised me for a few minutes, and I felt like something really bad or something really good was about to happen. Of course…my paranoid mind began to think of all of the bad things that could happen. "Relax, Marie, I'm not buttering you up for something bad." He must have seen my hand twitch towards my knife, opps.

"Sorry, old habits…" I whispered, looking down.

"That's why I like you… You are just like me."

_So you just spent half an hour praising yourself? Very modest. _I nearly snorted.

"You are better than me though…" He stated. Then he walked to his desk and sat down. He pulled out a bottle of brandy out of his desk and he poured me a glass along with one for himself. I took a small sip of the liquid but didn't wish to drink too much of it. "I'm a fairly smart man, Marie. I know I'm getting up in age… If you look through my family I am the oldest one of us has ever made it. My time could come at any moment, and honestly if I go this whole place would fall apart."

"What does this have to do with me, sir?"

"You will have to take my place when my place needs taking… I consider you my right hand girl—woman, lady—whichever you wish to be called. I pay attention and I can tell just the type of person you are… You are perfect to take my place." He drank the last of his drink and sighed. "With that said…" He started opening a hidden drawer in his desk and pulling something out of it. "This is the key to the basement lab… Everything is there…" He handed the key to me.

"Thank you so much, sir." I nodded my head to him.

"You deserve it. The fact that you stayed with us after what James did to you was rather remarkable. He is a pig, but he gets rid of all of the liars, so in that sense he should stay, but I can't stand his guts."

"To speak boldly neither can I." I agreed. He smiled.

"You're never afraid to say what you feel, good girl." He sighed. "Go on your way, but please refrain from using that key for a while."

"I will." I promised. It would have been stupid for me to use the key so soon. It would only get me and possibly Edward killed. Edward! I need to tell him about this.

"Good girl…On your way." He shooed me out of his office.

_I am a genius…_I thought smugly as I got onto the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're nice and tell me how you feel i might add anoter chapter before i go to sleep :P**

**oh and to tease you a little bit... *Spoiler aleart* Edward and Bella get together in the next chapter...so yeah... Send me a smile please? I love them...and i currently cant sleep...Meds make it hard to do that, strange i know, my mind is backwards. Love ya'll.**


	9. Come Down To Me

**A/N: Yeah...this one is hard to post... Well... I don't own anything, and little kids shouldn't read this chapter. there is a reason why this storyis rated M... **

* * *

><p>Come Down To Me<p>

(EPOV)

**Tripping up on my tongue,  
>It's all over my face and I'm racing<br>Gotta get away from you  
>Burning all the way home,<br>Try to put it to bed but it chases  
>Every little thing I do<strong>

**When the light falls on your face,**  
><strong>Don't let it change you<strong>  
><strong>When the stars get in your eyes,<strong>  
><strong>Don't let them blind you.<strong>

**You're beautiful**  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>  
><strong>And I love it all<strong>  
><strong>Every line, and every scar<strong>  
><strong>And I wish that I could make you see<strong>  
><strong>This is where you ought to be,<strong>  
><strong>Come down to me.<strong>

**Spell it out in a song,**  
><strong>Bet you never catch on to my weakness<strong>  
><strong>I'm singing every word for you.<strong>  
><strong>Here I'm thinking I'm sly<strong>  
><strong>Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe<strong>  
><strong>You're thinking what I'm thinking too<strong>

**When you see it on my face,**  
><strong>Don't let it shake you<strong>  
><strong>I know better than to try and<strong>  
><strong>Take you with me.<strong>

**~Come Down to Me, Saving Jane**

* * *

><p>I walked silently to Bella's room. She had asked for me to come to her room tonight, something important must be on her mind. I opened her door and took a step in. Her room was much larger now and didn't have a camera hidden in it. She was sitting in a chair next to a fire place. She whirled around and pointed her gun at me. I raised my hands and she sighed, putting her gun down.<p>

I then realized what she was wearing. A knee-length, overly form-fitting, midnight blue nightgown… Fuck me, she was gonna kill me. "You can stop undressing me with your eyes, Edward." Bella teased after a moment. "I have something to tell you." She walked over to a desk in the corner of the room. I followed her, forcing myself not to look at her. She opened a drawer and pulled out a key.

"What is this?" I asked when she handed it to me.

"It's a key to the basement lab. The boss chose me as his successor should he die any time soon. That there is the key to the end of this mission." Bella said. Her eyes were glowing with excitement.

"That's wonderful!" I stated happily. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and—without realizing what I was doing—I kissed her. I was shocked at my own actions and was about to pull away when she pulled me closer to her. We kissed deeply until both of us ran out of breath.

"You kissed me…" Bella stated with wide eyes.

"You kissed me back." I replied.

"We're in so much trouble."

"I know."

"I kinda want to kiss you again." She said leaning forward again.

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled. She kissed me again, more passionately than last time. Her hands weaved themselves into my hair as I wrapped my hands around her waist. When she broke away I continued kissing her, down her jaw, to the base of her throat and back again.

"We're royally fucked." She whispered airily.

"Nice choice of words." I teased as I kissed backup her throat.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She said in a shaky voice, her hands grabbing my shirt tightly.

"Easier said than done." I whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly.

"We shouldn't be doing this, it can only hurt us."

"But it would be such a sweet type of pain." I smiled.

"But—" She protested. I kissed her again trying to keep her mind from over-thinking the situation.

Before I even knew what was happening I had pushed her up against the wall, and I could feel her hands undoing the buttons on my shirt. Within seconds my shirt was somewhere on the floor and her hands were running over my torso, eliciting feelings from me that I had never allowed myself to feel before. I started to pull her nightgown upwards when Bella's eyes flashed open.

"Stop…" She ordered in a sad voice. I did what she said, only because I didn't want to hurt her. "I can't do this…the last time I did…he died…I can't…" She whimpered. I wiped tears from her eyes gently.

"It won't happen again, Bella… I won't let either of us get hurt." I promised.

"You can't know that." She whispered. I pulled her chin up and looked her directly in her eyes.

"And you can't go on living without feeling. You cannot live without emotion, Bella, it will kill you…" I stated. I kissed her again, this time she didn't stop me. She leaned closer to me putting everything she had into the kiss. I didn't know she was pushing me backwards until my back landed against the bed.

I smiled against her lips and pulled her nightgown over her head without her trying to stop me. The…things she was wearing underneath couldn't constitute as clothing at all. They might have counted as fabric…maybe…maybe not even that. I kicked my shoes off as she undid the belt that held my suddenly too tight jeans up. Once I was free of unnecessary clothing I rolled over, pinning Bella beneath me.

(BPOV)

I looked up into his forest green eyes. How had I stayed away from him this long? No fucking clue. I don't know why i didn't jump him after that first day. He was beautiful, and he knew how to balance an out of balance soul like mine. Yeah…I loved him from the beginning, it was his job to stay away from me, to keep me thinking that he didn't love me so that I could resist him… The good that plan did.

He pulled off what was left of my clothing and I swear I turned red. Why? I have no clue. He had seen me naked at least twice, but something about the way he looked at me now, made me feel more exposed then I had ever felt.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to me, brushing my black hair out of my face. "Cosi bella…"

"You speak Italian as well?" I asked with a slight smile, trying to recover from my embarrassment.

"Certo che ci credo, l'amore ..." He chuckled slightly and he began planting kisses all over my body, whispering his love for me as he went—in several different languages I might add. I had never felt more vulnerable nor more safe at the same time. The man who held me was perfect in every sense of the word; so not fair…

"Edward I…" I started to say something but his lips were on my neck, slowly working their way upwards and I completely lost concentration. My hands wound around him instinctually, one feeling the bands of muscle on his back while the other enjoyed the soft texture of his hair.

"Yes, love?" He asked, kissing my cheek gently.

"I love you." I whispered softly to him. I had never said more true words in my life. He smiled and kissed me lovingly. I wrapped my legs around his waist needing him close. I could feel every inch of him against me as we kissed. He pulled away for a moment.

"I love you too, forever." He whispered intensely to me. A second later he was fully buried inside of me. I gasped at his sudden movement and the foreign pleasure it brought me. We fit together, like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. For once I was glad that he was able to talk me out of being—well me…if he hadn't I wouldn't be here. He kissed me sweetly as he moved slowly within me. It was heaven, peace, bliss to be with him this way.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" He whispered to me over and over again as he thrust into me over and over again, bringing me closer to that edge...

"Edward…" I gasped as he hit me in that sensitive spot. He smiled at me brightly and kissed me again.

"Bella…" He groaned when my legs tightened around him. I gasped when he pushed me over the edge. Lights seemed to explode like fireworks as I clenched around him. I was barely there enough to notice the muscles in his back and arms tightened as he released his seed into me. The last words I heard were three little ones, being translated into more languages than I cared to count.

888

I woke up, feeling rather comfortable. I noticed I was lying against Edward's bare chest and I could feel his arms wound around me tightly. I sat up slightly to find him smiling at me. "Good morning, love." Edward whispered, kissed my shoulder gently. I hummed quietly, happily.

"Good morning." I replied sweetly. Honestly I was very happy to see that he was alive. Almost as though he could read my mind he chuckled.

"I'm perfectly healthy, just so you know." Edward smirked.

"If I weren't happy I would beat you up for that comment." I sighed and lay against him again. Then it hit me. I sat up quickly and looked around. "Shit." I cursed quietly.

"What?" Edward asked in a shocked voice.

"We still have jobs to do." I stated. It would not be good if anyone caught us together.

"Funk, you're right." Edward sat up as well. I quickly got out of bed and walked across the room. "Damn… Do you always look that good in the morning?" I rolled my eyes and threw on a bathrobe. I walked to the door and peaked my head around the corner. When I turned Edward had somehow already dressed. "If you hurry you might make it…" I told him. He walked over to me with a sad look on his face.

"I don't want to leave." He kissed my jaw gently.

"I don't want you to." I replied, kissing his cheek.

"I have to though…"

"Yes you do…" I sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to come anywhere near you for a while am I?"

"No…" I shook my head. He sighed and looked down. He looked back up and cupped my face in his hand.

"When this is all over, we are going to go on a proper date, you and I." He smiled. "I'll even embarrass the hell out of you by taking you home to the family." He chuckled.

"If you take me home to your family I might just smack you." I teased.

"Well, it would only be proper for you to meet them before we got married." Edward taunted back.

"Are you proposing?" I asked slyly.

"Yes…the ring's at my house, and I am pretty sure it is a perfect fit." He said truthfully. His eyes glowed with happiness and love.

Jeez, he was serious. "Go, before they catch you." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me, kissed me once more, and then he left, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shreiks and runs for cover... I didn't really want to put this one up... I can't even belive i wrote it.**


	10. Mission Impossible

**A/N: Okay, now that the last chapter is totally out of the way. Here's a new one.**

**I don't own anything.**

**I'm poor...**

**Oh,and i may sing, but these songs aren't mine... :P**

* * *

><p>Mission Impossible<p>

(Just because I couldn't think of a different song LMAO)

(BPOV)

* * *

><p>It had been a month since I had gotten the key to the basement and it was exactly four days before the terrorist group planned to attack the white house with their newfound biological weapons. I left Edward to watch the halls as I walked silently into the basement late in the night and opened the ever locked door. I began to read all of the information in all of the files as quickly as I could. Information began to flood my brain, it was too much. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began taking pictures with the camera in it.<p>

I smiled when I had enough of the files and then I dialed a number on my phone. I got a voicemail box and sighed in relief. I never knew who might tap into my cell phone. I greeted the man I called and left my 'phone number' before I hung up. I left the room and locked it before I walked back up the stairs.

"Did you get it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in my fake voice. We both walked different ways going to our separate rooms.

I didn't sleep at all that night, I stayed awake, holding onto my gun and my camera phone tightly. When the sun finally rose I got dressed quickly and went towards the front door. It was my normal everyday routine to go get a coffee so no one even questioned me as I walked out of the door.

I walked down to a small place called Blu's Barista. I walked in and sat down at a table. A man in a long black coat sat down in the table right behind me. I bent down to 'tie my shoe' and as I did I slid my phone to him. It struck his foot and I sat up, walking to the counter to order coffee, out of the corner of my eye I saw the man pick up my phone and nod appreciatively. My other phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"I love you." The voice whispered softly as I grabbed my coffee.

"I know… You just say that because you can't find anyone better." I told Agent Swan as I left the building, leaving him sitting alone.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not just because of that?"

"At least three more times before it sinks in." I replied. I knew he would understand.

"So few?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah…don't worry about it though, I think we've got it handled…" I smiled.

"So, what do you think about that football game?"

"With eight minutes to go we could have won! But no! They had to go and give up."

"I know right?" Agent Swan replied gruffly. "It was ridiculous, well kid… I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up my phone and walked back in to the 'lair' as I affectionately called it. No one knew what I did… Everyone thought it was a normal day…but I knew that I had just told a very strong person where this group was going to be in three days, when they would be most vulnerable, and just how to attack them. Oh, I love my job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short little chapter. Next one is a monster, not even kiding.**

**Loveit? Hate it?**


	11. Second Chance

**A/N: Yucky Chapter here... :/ But ya'll know i don't right things that stay bad for forever.**

**I don't own anything.**

**I REALLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG!**

* * *

><p>Second Chance<p>

(EPOV)

**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<strong>

**Please don't cry one tear for me**  
><strong>I'm not afraid of what I have to say<strong>  
><strong>This is my one and only voice<strong>  
><strong>So listen close, it's only for today<strong>

**I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**  
><strong>Said, "Why are you always running in place?"<strong>  
><strong>Even the man in the moon disappeared<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere in the stratosphere"<strong>

**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**  
><strong>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<strong>  
><strong>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<strong>

**Here is my chance**  
><strong>This is my chance<strong>

**Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**  
><strong>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand<strong>  
><strong>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<strong>

**~Second Chance, Shinedown**

* * *

><p>I walked into the large room alone. Everyone was their celebrating what, to them, is a special night. This was the night they were planning on for years, being able to attack the US swiftly and painfully. They didn't know that two major players in the game had the power to stop them.<p>

888

I saw Bella walking up to me. I glanced at the clock. It was almost eight, just fifteen more minutes and this would all be over with. Most of the terrorists were drunk, as per Bella's genius. How she got everyone to start a drinking contest was beyond me. I looked up at Bella and noticed something was off in her face.

"Are you alright, Marie?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she smiled at me. She looked tired, warn out.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded. "It's almost all over. Can you believe it?" Everyone in the room interpreted her words differently, but I knew better.

"I'm happy."

"Me too." She nodded her voice still distorted, she knew even now she couldn't give up her act. A man walked up to us holding out two glasses.

"Brandy?" He asked politely.

"Thank you." Bella answered taking her glass in her hand. I took the other and thanked him. Bella drank hers in one gulp. "Gut trinken." _Good_ _drink_. "May I have yours?" I looked at her strangely.

"Uh, sure." I replied handing mine to her, she drained it instantly. She leaned in a put her lips to my ear.

"I don't have much time. You have to do some things for me. Make sure you get out of here…and…tell my dad, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I believe in John 15:12-13, and that he should too...dad will understand…" Her voice was ragged.

"I don't know your father."

"You will…after this… Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." She stated quietly, almost to herself. The glass in her hand fell to the floor and shattered. I grabbed her and felt her hands shaking. Then the verse hit me, an old lesson my mother gave me.

John 15: 12-13 –My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends.

"Marie, John 15: 12 and 13? You must be mistaken." I looked at her with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"Oh, but I am right." Bella shook her head and collapsed onto the ground.

888

(BPOV fifteen minutes earlier)

I was sitting in a dark room, trying to avoid the party. I was waiting for Agent Swan and all of his people to get here. I had already poisoned all of the main guards and started a drinking contest that wiped out half of the people in the party, so yeah, my job was pretty much done.

I jumped up when I heard a voice.

"Are you sure about this, Leo?" A frightened voice asked.

"Of course I am, Edwin seems too inconsistent. I mean, a few days ago he forgot what he was going to name his son. Isn't that a little fishy? He could be a traitor, waiting to jump us. We don't want that do we?"

"No…" The first voice whispered. I stood up and looked through the lock of the door. I saw a man hand a vial of clear liquid to the other.

"Put that in his drink. I found a way to get the poison into liquid form. It should wipe out his nervous system pretty effectively." My eyes widened and I held back a gasp. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. I waited until the two of them left before I came out of hiding and entered the large room again. I found Edward and walked to him quickly.

"Are you alright, Marie?" He asked me. Fuck if he couldn't read my emotions.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I nodded. "It's almost all over. Can you believe it?" It was more of a question for me. Can I believe that I went through a whole ton of shit in my life just for it to end here? Not really, but I get to die heroically like I wanted to, mom would have been proud, and dad will be too when he gets over it.

"I'm happy." Edward smiled. I wanted to kiss him so badly, to tell him I loved him, but I can't do goodbyes, I never could.

"Me too." I stated, remembering to make my voice distorted, even with death approaching I had a job to do… Good god I would never have the chance to retire…damn… A man I recognized walked up to us holding out two glasses.

"Brandy?" He asked politely, but I could see right through him.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the glass he offered me. I downed the glass quickly so I had an excuse to take Edward's. "Gut trinken." _Good_ _drink_. "May I have yours?" I asked a little too quickly.

"Uh, sure." I took his and a morbid thought crossed my mind. Romeo and Juliet, drinking to poison…too bad I didn't go out with a kiss.

_Thus with a drink I die._ How classy.

I drank the entire glass quickly. The man who had intended to poison Edward looked horror struck. I looked up at Edward slowly.

"I don't have much time. You have to do some things for me. Make sure you get out of here…and…tell my dad, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I believe in John 15:12-13, and that he should too...dad will understand…" I was giving everyone everything they needed, without saying goodbye, what a way to go.

"I don't know your father."

"You will…after this… Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." I knew the song that rang out in my head. That song was always a solider's song to me. It was always a song about how one man's death could be a second chance at life for someone else's lives that they affected. It felt right to quote it now. The poison hit the blood faster than I thought it would. My hands started to shake and I felt the glass slip through my hand.

"Marie, John 15: 12 and 13? You must be mistaken." He looked at me with wide, concerned eyes.

_Sorry… _I shook my head at him. "Oh, but I am right." I felt control leave my body as I fell to the floor.

Agony, pure burning agony filled all of my senses. It threatened to drag me under but I fought, even if I knew it was all for naught.

(EPOV)

"MARIE!" I shouted, falling to my knees. Everyone turned and looked and in that instant all of the doors burst open and agents, cops, and even soldiers filled the room. "Bella, Bella!" I cried out. "Come on, please." I pleaded with her. Her body was convulsing uncontrollably.

"Edward!" She screamed out through her pain. She twitched and thrashed, screaming all the while.

"Brother!" I heard Emmett's voice yell loudly.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice scream over all of the others.

"Come on Ed." Emmett grabbed me and tried to pull me to my feet. "Leave her Ed, come on."

"No!" I yelled at him, pushing him away. In that same second Agent Swan knelt down next to Bella.

"Come on Bella… What is it?" Agent Swan asked. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me as pain made her tremor.

"Pocket… Antidote! Needle…heart… Nervous!" Bella could no longer form coherent words, she began to scream loudly, in pure agony.

"Oh God…" Agent Swan gasped pulling a case out of his pocket. He opened it and in it there were two really long needles. He took one of them in his hand. "Hold her down." He warned. I held her down and he drove the needle into her heart. Her body relaxed after a few moments, but she didn't move. "We have to get her to a hospital right now." He stated.

I picked Bella up and followed Agent Swan to his car. I sat in the back seat with her in my arms as he drove quicker than anyone I knew through the streets of New York. We barreled into the hospital and I ran her into the ER.

"She needs to be treated right now!" Agent Swan stated.

"Calm down, sir." A nurse stated.

"You don't understand, she was just poisoned by a terrorist. Do you really want a dead girl on your conscious?" Swan snapped. Instantly Bella was taken from me.

"What's the nature of her problems?"

"She was poisoned. It is a poison that attacks the nervous system." Agent Swan began to rattle off details almost too fast for the doctor to keep up.

"We'll do our best to save her." The doctor nodded. A nurse came up to Agent Swan.

"What's her name and date of birth?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, September 13th, 1988." Agent Swan answered, covering his eyes.

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"No…" Agent Swan answered. I couldn't believe that the man in front of me was Bella's family, but when I looked at him I could see the resemblance.

"Anything we should know about? Any old conditions or wounds?" The nurse wondered.

"She's been tortured, fifteen times, shot twice, stabbed six times, raped three times...anything else happen to her in the past few months Edward?" Agent Swan asked cryptically.

"She was tortured again, and I believe she was raped, pretty nastily." I could barely say it. The nurse looked at us like we were crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked worriedly.

"She is part of our task force…we are the elite of the FBI, she's undercover a lot…she's in a lot of dangerous places. Help her please." Agent Swan growled out the order and the nurse scampered away.

"Agent Swan? Are you—?"

"I'm Bella's father." He nodded and rested his head in his hands.

"Her name was on that wall so that she could disappear…" I stated in understanding.

"I didn't want to put her name there…but I had to." He shook his head. "You pray for my baby girl, won't you? This won't be easy to get through."

"As many times as it takes." I promised with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yuck i hate this part of the writing... Like it? Hate it? U know what to do.**


	12. Comatose

**A/N: Yeah, another Chapter... I swear i have nothing to do...it's annoying. So here you go. I don't own anything...**

**If you don't listen to this song i might throw something at you... It is freaking awesome. :)**

* * *

><p>Comatose<p>

(EPOV)

**I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you<strong>

**Tell me that you will listen**  
><strong>Your touch is what I'm missing<strong>  
><strong>And the more I hide I realize<strong>  
><strong>I'm slowly losing you<strong>

**Comatose**  
><strong>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<strong>

**I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe**  
><strong>'Less I feel you next to me<strong>  
><strong>You take the pain I feel<strong>  
><strong>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<strong>

**I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream**  
><strong>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<strong>  
><strong>The way you make me feel<strong>  
><strong>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<strong>

**~Comatose, Skillet**

* * *

><p>I sat next to Bella's side silently. She had been in a coma for nearly two weeks now. Everyone in my family had come to the hospital. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were there for me and Bella…not to mention Agent Swan. He had told me to call him Charlie, yeah, I still can't manage it.<p>

Carlisle had looked through all of Bella's information several times, trying to figure out what her condition was going to be when she woke up. Esme had already cornered me and called me out. She said she knew I was in love the moment she saw me sitting next to Bella. What can I say, I am really in love. Rose was silent, but worried over Bella, which was weird because she didn't even know Bella.

Alice…she was insisting that everything was perfectly fine and that we had nothing to worry about. _Sure, Alice, now go find a roll of duct tape . _I swear her optimism was the worst. Em and Jasper were there for me. They both were there when I got down.

I was so worried about Bella, nothing else seemed to be able to penetrate my mind. "Edward?" I jumped and looked up at Agent—Charlie.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you left my girl's side once?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think so…except when Em and Jasper dragged me out." I shook my head and looked back at Bella.

"You love my girl, don't you?" Charlie questioned.

_Honesty is the best policy._ "Yes, sir." I nodded.

"I thought as much…" Charlie sighed. "At least you're a good kid. Just don't hurt her, please don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her." I promised.

"Do you know about Jacob?"

"Yes, sir…" I frowned, looking down at Bella.

"There can't be a repeat. She won't live through another heartbreak."

"I know…" I nodded.

"Do you?" Charlie challenged. He got up and left before I could answer him. I lay my head down next to Bella's and began to whisper things to her, hoping she could hear me.

888

(BPOV)

I was unconscious, but I was conscious… Yeah it was very strange. I could hear and understand everything around me, but everything was dark, as though I were sleeping. No matter how hard I tried to wake up I couldn't so I just listened.

"Bella, I love you…I hope you wake up soon… It's been too long since I've seen your eyes." Edward whispered to me. "My family is here. They thought I was the one who got hurt, stupid Emmett doesn't know how to communicate… I promised you that you would meet them after our date, so I could marry you… I'm sorry they met you like this. I was going to at least let you carry a gun, but they came to us instead… I really wasn't planning that, sorry. Good news, the terrorists were all apprehended, your dad shot James twice on 'accident' just so you know. He knows about you and I, but he doesn't seem too mad…

"Oh, Bella, please wake up…I miss you… I want to know that you are alright. I want to feel you in my arms. It is creepy to see you so still, darling." Then his voice would chant 'I love you's' to me in many different languages. I tried to wake up, I really did…I just couldn't…then I couldn't even hear anymore. All I wanted was to wake up to my angel…but as my hearing faded I felt as though that might not ever happen.

888

(EPOV)

I sat at her side for a long time. Every day I felt hope slip through my grasp just a little more.

"Jeez, Edward, quit moping! She's gonna wake up." Alice grinned, standing in the doorway.

"How can you know that, Ali?"

"Because I can." She smiled. "Think of it this way Edward… How strong is Bella?"

"Stronger than anyone I know…" I replied.

"Exactly, so if anyone in the world could pull through a coma it would be her…and millions of other people have come to after coma's." Alice grinned her Colgate smile and bounced out of the room. Then she reappeared. She held up four fingers and left again.

888

(BPOV)

I heard a beep and I felt breath against my neck. I could feel someone's lips against my skin, and judging by the electricity I felt, it was Edward. I tried to lift my hand. It hurt, but I did it and I stroked Edward's hair gently. I could tell he was sleeping. It made my heart break that he was sitting next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. I wanted to keep running my hands through his hair, but my hand hurt too badly so I put it back down. Come to think about it it hurt to move at all. I felt Edward move slightly. He opened his eyes and stared into mine. "Bella…" He cried softly, kissing every inch of my face.

"Ow…" I whispered. He gasped and backed away.

"I'm so sorry…" Edward stated. A man appeared in the doorway. He had neat blond hair and the face of a god, much like Edward.

"She will be extremely sensitive to touch for a while, Edward. You better be careful with her for a while." The familiar voice stated. He smiled at me. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." Carlisle introduced himself. "I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, Bella." The man glanced down the hallway. "Uh-oh, I'm going to have to run, you do not want Alice in here right now dear. We will talk later." Carlisle waved, shot a serious look at Edward and then closed the door.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"I can feel every nerve in my body and they feel as though they were burned, but aside from that I am alright." I whispered, I could tell speaking any louder would have felt terrible.

"Why did you do it?" Edward asked seriously. There were tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't lose you, Edward." I answered. "I refused… I thought that you had a chance of moving on without me…I knew I wouldn't have had a chance in the world to move on… I would have died."

"Bella…I almost died…I can't live without you." Edward insisted.

"But you could have healed, I'm not special… I have so many scars…so many blemishes…" I shook my head and winced at the feeling.

"That's a lie, Bella… You are special. You're everything to me." He promised me.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." He smiled at me. "If I am gentle, can I kiss you?"

"Be very, very gentle." I told him. He grinned and leaned down, barely brushing his lips against mine. Screw this, I would rather feel pain that miss out on one of his kisses, I should have told him to just kiss the heck out of me. It probably would have been more pleasure than pain.

"I am so glad you are awake again." Edward whispered in my ear. "I missed you so much…"

"I could hear you… Most of the time I was in a coma." I told him.

"Really?" He inquired, I nodded and smiled. He kissed me again, sweetly. "Then you heard how worried I was."

"Yup… I also know your brothers had to drag you out of here." I retorted. "You should go and eat." I lifted my hand slowly, it hurt to move so badly…I would have rather been water boarded that put through this pain. I patted his stubble covered cheeks and smiled. "I'll be alright for a few hours, you need to take care of yourself."

"Can I leave someone…capable here with you?" Edward asked, knowing not to fight against me.

"Who?"

"My brothers." Edward smiled. We had discussed his family once or twice, I was surprised that most of his family was in the same program he was in.

"Jasper and Emmett?" I wondered, hoping I remembered their names correctly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I would feel safe with them." I agreed. Edward kissed my cheek and left the room. Half a second later, three men entered the room. One I recognized as Carlisle Cullen. The huge burley man I had never seen before. But…the slender man…he looked familiar. "Venice, in August 2009, you were there." I said looking at the man curiously.

"You do have a remarkable memory… You almost shot me." He chuckled, he had a slight southern accent to his voice, which I think might have been part of his cover. "My name's Jasper Cullen, ma'am. It's wonderful to have finally met the woman who has softened my brother's heart, and also just a great honor to meet someone so brave." He bowed his head politely.

"Brave of foolish… it is a matter of perspective." I teased. His blue eyes pierced me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I know the book of John rather well, Miss Swan… You are brave, perhaps to the point of foolishness, but you are brave indeed." Jasper stated. My eyes widened.

"He told you?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Edward and I don't keep secrets from one another." Jasper replied shortly. "We've never been able to, since we were little we could always tell… I have to thank you for what you did."

"Anyone would have done what I did in my position." I whispered. Carlisle and the man I assumed was Emmett stared at us with a million questions in their eyes, but they didn't speak. Jasper walked forward and knelt next to my bed. He reached out for my hand.

"Be careful with her!" Carlisle warned, but Jasper had already grabbed my hand, just as gently as Edward might have.

"I don't know a soul in this world who would have done what you did, Bella. You had so many choices, none of them were in the least bit pleasant, but you chose to pin it all on yourself, the act you have done, will not go forgotten." Jasper promised. "Your heart is just as pure as Edward has said…he is very lucky to have you." Jasper smirked. "Why, if Alice wasn't my soul mate…" He teased. His face turned serious and he kissed my hand gently. "I will find a way to repay you."

"You don't—"

"Cullen men keep their promises 'till death, don't fight me on this." Jasper stated, standing up and letting go of my hand.

"If I weren't practically paralyzed I would beat you up for that." I threatened.

"I would have said it even if you were well, it is the truth." He winked. The burly man laughed and walked forward patting my hand surprisingly gently for someone so huge.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He smiled.

"The man of a thousand screams?" I asked teasingly.

"Only when I'm on duty…or when me and R—"

"Whoa! I just met you, I don't need to know about your nighttime escapades." I stated. He laughed loudly. I liked him already.

"How are you feeling, Bella." Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Like I'd rather be water boarded for the next six hours." I stated.

"Ouch… You really don't feel good do ya?" Emmett teased. I flashed a glare at him, but he chuckled. Carlisle looked at me concernedly.

"What's wrong?"

"All of my nerves are on fire…it is pure agony to move anything. It hurts to breathe… It's the worst and most annoying pain I've ever felt, and I have felt a lot." I shook my head. Carlisle bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, you are hurting so bad."

"It's not your fault Dr. Cullen. It's what I do." I wanted to shrug but I decided against it.

"Carlisle, no need to be formal, I'm sure we will be spending a lot of time together in the future." He winked. I smiled back before I looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"What happened?"

"Everything's taken care of little lady." Jasper smiled. "You have nothing to worry your pretty head about. They are all arrested and waiting to be tried. We found the key on you and broke into the safe downstairs, all of the evidence is in our possession, they don't stand a chance darlin'."

"Thank you…" I sighed, relaxing. Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Get some sleep, you look like you need it… We'll watch over you."

"Good, cause I don't have my guns and knives under my pillow…I think it's against hospital policy." I teased.

"Probably." Carlisle agreed. Faster than I thought possible, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, knives and hospitals...not gonna happen... But i hear they don't mind guns all that much... JKJK lol**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me so i know.**


	13. Home

**A/N: So, i don't have a song for this chapter... I know Sad right? Just a little transition chapter... I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Home<p>

(EPOV)

"I want to leave this hospital." She said for the millionth time that day.

"Honey, we know you want to leave…" The sweet nurse named Angela stated. "But honey, we don't think you could leave. You need someone to look out for you."

"Edward will take care of me." She volunteered me. I was perfectly fine with it, but it made me smile at just how badly she wanted out.

"You may think Edward is all things good in the world, but he isn't a doctor sweetheart." Angela sighed. "It wouldn't be healthy for you to leave."

"It isn't healthy for me to sit here and rot either." Jasper and Emmett snickered in the corner of the room at her. She glared at them and they shut up instantly. Angela sighed heavily.

"Must you never relax?"

"I wasn't raised to relax… I can't sit cooped up like this." She said in an exasperated voice.

"What's the problem?" My father asked, walking into the room. "Bella you shouldn't fight her, nurses that nice are hard to come by."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Bella insisted then she paused. "Strike that, I don't have a home. I just want out of here!" She frowned at Angela. "You can't keep me here, I have the right to refuse treatment. I can leave at any time." Bella smiled at this.

"Honey, quit yelling at the nurse. She is too kind for that." Carlisle scolded.

"I have no problem with Ang and she knows it. I just hate hospitals." Bella retorted.

"Where can I sign her out?" Carlisle inquired. Angela looked at him in shock.

"Dr. Cullen, it's not smart…" Angela smacked her forehead. "'Dr. Cullen' god I am an idiot sometimes… She will have a lot of medicine to take, are you going to be able to keep up with her?"

"I've got her under control. She'll be a pain in the ass to keep in a bed, but I'll manage." Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle, you…don't have to." Bella said, catching on. Her medicine was making her mind a bit more dull than it usually was, but she found a way to still seem sharper than most people. Maybe I was biased, who knows.

"Hush," Carlisle ordered. "It was Esme's idea, don't upset her by rejecting." Carlisle always pulled that card whenever he wanted to guilt trip someone. Bella had fallen head-over-heals for my mother, who had made a rather large batch of chocolate chip cookies for Bella…yup, they were best buddies now. Bella frowned, obviously beat.

"Fine…" Bella sighed, resigned. "At least I'm getting out." Bella stated. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Dad will want to come with us."

"We have plenty of room." I promised her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Thank you…" I whispered into her ear. She blanched.

"If you keep beating yourself up I am going to have to make use of a very sharp knife I own. Hurt or not I can still teach you a lesson." She threatened seriously.

"I promise to try to not beat myself up… It's hard though."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett screamed. Jasper smacked him for me, thankfully. Bella laughed and relaxed. "Whatever your beating yourself up for, Ed, stop. She seriously could probably kill you even in her condition."

"True." I agreed.

"Ready to go home?" Carlisle asked Bella as he entered the room.

"Home?" Bella inquired. She didn't seem to understand what Carlisle had meant.

"Don't you have a home?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"My last home…died when my mother did… I haven't had a home since…since I was four…" Bella was the strongest woman I knew, but she was so utterly incomplete. I would make sure she had everything. Esme walked up behind Carlisle and moved forward to wrap her arms around Bella.

"You have a home now, sweetie. A safe place where you can be with your family and friends…" Esme promised her.

"Thank you…" Bella hugged Esme back, wincing as she moved.

"We love you, Bella…and we are going to spoil you rotten." Esme chuckled. Bella whispered something into my mom's ear that made my mother tear up instantly. "And you're like a daughter to me, Bella…" Esme promised her. They pulled away after a moment and I was shocked to see Bella in tears.

"Can I go home now?" Bella asked. I nodded and picked her up gently, setting her on a wheelchair. I found the clothes she was wearing ridiculous…but that was Alice for you. Really? A sequin blouse in a hospital? My pixie sister in law was crazy. Bella wouldn't have worn that outside of a hospital. We took her down the stairs and set her down in the back seat of dad's car. I sat next to her and made sure that she was going to be comfortable throughout the whole trip…

888

I gently touched Bella's forehead and she jolted awake. "We're home, honey." I whispered quietly. It had been a long trip, since the doctors didn't want Bella in a plane, but it only took a few days. I helped her sit up and she looked around at the long driveway with curious eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Forks, Washington." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, so really where are we?" She asked again. I chuckled, as did Dad and Mom.

"We're home. Don't worry. This place is pretty much un-findable." I winked at her. I leaned in closely and whispered to her. "Don't worry, I'll keep a few guns in our room, just in case."

"Who said I was sharing a room with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow feistily.

"Actually, I did." Carlisle spoke up. "I don't want you to be by yourself."

"I'm not a child… I can take care of myself." Bella insisted.

"I thought you liked me."

"I do…I'm just—"

"Used to being independent." Esme answered her sentence for her. "Humor us, Bella…but no funny business under my roof. I really don't want to have any discussions with you two." Bella turned bright red.

"Besides, the doctor says no strenuous activity…just saying." Carlisle added with a wink directed at me. I was pretty sure Bella wasn't used to knowing people who were so upfront about everything because she was redder than Rudolf's nose.

"Relax, honey, you look like you might explode." I whispered in her ear.

"Your parents are way too funny for their own good."

"Thanks?" The both asked at the same time. Bella gasped when she saw our house for the first time…I'm not gonna lie, even I think it is a little over the top… I could get lost in it some days… I guess I understood her awe.

888

(BPOV)

Edward's room was huge. If it weren't for all of my experience out in the world I would have seriously been intimidated of the Cullen's wealth. I didn't have a single penny to my name. Dad kept all of my money in his account so that I didn't have a single traceable name in the world. I had never even seen how much I made risking my life every day.

Not that I really cared, I loved my job. Helping the US stay safe was my passion…but it was rather weird to be in a house this large. It was weird to be in a home at all. It was sort of a semi-permanent home for me now… I had never had that before… The longest I had stayed in one place happened to be in Mexico for a year, I was working to bring down the drug cartel and trying to stop them from killing cops as they crossed the border. I shut down one of the cartels, but fuck if they didn't find out who it was before I could finish off the others.

Honestly though…I had never truly had a family…and the Cullens were the best I could have ever dreamed for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to pick a song out for yall next time. :/**

**Like? Hate?**


	14. I Thought I'd Seen Everything

**A/N: Cute little fluff... Got some Bryan Adams now WOO!**

**Idon't own nothin'**

* * *

><p>I Thought I'd Seen Everything<p>

(EPOV)

**I thought I'd seen everything - til I saw you  
>I thought I'd been everywhere - til I'd been with you<br>I thought that everyone knew what I knew  
>I thought I'd seen everything - til I saw you<strong>

**I like the way we are - like a raging fire**  
><strong>Burning up the night, burning with desire<strong>  
><strong>You're such a sweet temptation - you know I can't resist<strong>  
><strong>Electricity, hey every time we kiss<strong>

**~I Thought I'd Seen Everything, Bryan Adams.**

* * *

><p>It had been one full month since Bella had arrived at my house. Carlisle worked with her as often as he could and made sure she had the best care possible. She can walk on her own now. She claims that it doesn't hurt too bad to walk, but when I see her wince I know the truth. She still aches, but she fights desperately to be normal again.<p>

"Dad?" I asked him as he walked into his study.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked shifting through some of the equipment he had in for Bella. The poor man's desk was filled with hundreds of prescription bottles, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Would it be alright if Bella got a little fresh air?" I wondered.

"If she feels up to it, it would be very helpful for her to get out and about… Why do you ask?" He wondered.

"I sort've promised her I would take her out on a date." I chuckled.

"Edward, now of all times?" He questioned.

"I promised her a long time ago…" I bit my lip, stopping my next sentence. Carlisle looked at me with piercing eyes. It was strange how I could lie about everything to everyone else in the world, but my family could see through me like glass.

"What else did you promise her?" Carlisle asked, opening a drawer at the bottom of his desk and holding something tightly in his fist.

"Well, um…" I couldn't tell him. I didn't know how. My mind wasn't soft enough to find a way to say it. Carlisle rolled his eyes and walked around the desk to me.

"You are just like Jasper sometimes, it startles me." He placed the item he held in my hand and walked out of the room. "I approve!" I heard Carlisle shout after me. I looked down into my hand to see a silver engagement ring…my grandmother's old ring.

Thank you dad… I thought to myself happily, running to get Bella as I placed the ring in my pocket.

888

(BPOV)

Edward had taken me to a cute Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. And now…well I had no idea where we were going. We were walking through the woods, well I was stumbling slightly. It hurt like a bitch to walk, but mentally it felt amazing to have some sort of mobility back.

"Where are we—?"

"You'll see." Edward interrupted me. He smiled down at me and I frowned up at him. He chuckled at my look of impatience and continued to guide me through the woods. Every few minutes he would ask if I was feeling alright, and if he could carry me, but I told him I was fine.

After about half of an hour we entered a large, beautiful meadow. "Edward…it's beautiful." I told him… It was true, it was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot. Edward picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the center of the meadow.

We sat together for hours, just talking…until I feel asleep leaning against his chest.

888

I woke up feeling rested and at peace for one of the few times in my life. I sat up and looked down at Edward. He looked slightly troubled so I kissed him gently. I ran my hand through his hair and when my fingers caught on something I looked up.

No wonder he looked so troubled. There was a huge freaking rock on my hand. "You put this on while I was asleep?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know what it would look like." Edward shrugged. He sat us both up. "I love you, Bella with all of my heart, will you—?" I broke him off by kissing him passionately…well as passionately as I could without hurting myself.

"Yes…" I whispered into his ear. "Under one condition though." His eyes widened as he looked at me in shock.

"What is that, honey?"

"Don't. Let. Alice. Touch. A. Single. Thing." I ordered.

"I won't." Edward laughed swooping in for another kiss. And just like that, the sky opened up and began to rain on us. He picked me up into his arms and began to carry me through the woods.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He promised. He got me to the car quickly and helped me get settled, all the while I laughed at him because he got soaked. He got in the driver's seat and turned to look at me. He also started laughing when he looked down at himself. "Good 'ol Forks…" He shook his head and started the car. I held his hand the whole way home, and he kept fiddling with the ring on my finger absent mindedly.

888

When we got home the very first thing I heard was. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME PLAN THE WEDDING!" Alice had yelled it so loudly from the front porch that everyone was there in an instant.

"What wedding?" Esme wondered. Alice pointed and pouted at us. Esme's eyes lit up and she ran through the rain to hug me. "Welcome to the family dear." Esme praised. "Let's get you out of the cold honey." She walked me to the house carefully.

The entire family gushed about Edward and I getting married for an hour before Charlie decided to change the subject. "Bells?"

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"There's a trial for every one of the terrorists."

"I know." I nodded. "It might be cruel but I hope they get shipped to prison, the lot of them." I shrugged.

"One of the men, are having a separate trial." Charlie continued.

"Why?"

"He wants to fight it alone. He thinks he can get out of it if he isn't tried with the others."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"They want you to give a testimony." I froze for a minute, that would mean I would have to show myself, in my state.

"Who is he?" I inquired.

"Leo Tran. We have evidence that he murdered a boy…"

"Is that what he is being tried with?"

"No, he's being tried with attempting to kill you, killing the boy who was supposed to kill you, participating in terrorism, and being in possession of illegal substances."

"Leo was the man who poisoned me… I wouldn't forget a face." I whispered. "I'll testify."

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"I'm not going to let that man roam free… If I have to testify I will." I swore, making sure that no one would fight me on this matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it?**


	15. I Will Not Bow

**A/N: Breaking Benjamin, yeah i went there... I think i will finish this story tomorrow, or on tuesday... I think three more chapters after this to wrap things up.**

* * *

><p>I Will Not Bow<p>

(BPOV)

**Fall**

**Now the dark begins to rise**  
><strong>Save your breath, it's far from over<strong>  
><strong>Leave the lost and dead behind<strong>  
><strong>Now's your chance to run for cover<strong>

**I don't want to change the world**  
><strong>I just want to leave it colder<strong>  
><strong>Light the fuse and burn it up<strong>  
><strong>Take the path that leads to nowhere<strong>

**All is lost again**  
><strong>But I'm not giving in<strong>

**I will not bow, I will not break**  
><strong>I will shove the world away<strong>  
><strong>I will not fall, I will not fade<strong>  
><strong>I will take your breath away<strong>

**~I will not Bow, Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>I sat in a seat fidgeting slightly. I didn't like the idea of taking the stand in my condition, I knew I might end up killed. I touched Edward's ring that hung around my neck. He understood why I couldn't wear it to the trial, that didn't mean that he or I liked it. He must have noticed because I saw him look across the room at me and smile. I smiled slightly back and put my hands in my lap.<p>

"Your witness." I heard the judge state. The attorney walked up to the judge and whispered something. "Understood." The judge stated.

"Miss Dwyer to the stand please." I let out a breath and walked up to the stand, allowing my cool confidence to take over. It felt strange. I felt so confident, but I knew anyone who looked at me would see a frail looking girl. The irony… Before anyone could tell me the procedure I had one hand on the Bible and the other in the air. I heard a faint chuckle from somewhere in the room.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do, sir." I told him truthfully before taking my seat. The prosecuting attorney walked up to me slowly.

"Miss Marie Dwyer correct?" He asked with a small smile.

"That among many other names, sir." I replied.

"You do go by many name, Miss Marie. Can I call you Marie?"

"Yes, sir." I stated simply.

"Marie, might you tell everyone in the courtroom why you have so many names? What do you do that makes you have so many aliases?" He questioned.

"I work in a very elite and top secret division of the FBI. I have to have false names to keep myself safe from people who aren't exactly friendly." I answered easily.

"What does your division do, Marie?" He wondered casually.

"We are whatever the country needs us to be. We protect and serve our country so that every man, woman, and child may go to sleep at night feeling safe in the country that promises prosperity." Some may think I rehearsed that, but nope, straight from the heart.

"What have you done for this country, Marie?"

"A great many things."

"Could you list a few for us?" The attorney stated, walking towards the jury. "Listen close." He whispered to them.

"I personally have caught sixteen thieves, killed or captured forty-seven serial killers, caught seventy-nine serial rapists, stopped five drug cartel groups, brought down three terrorist organizations, stopped seventeen assassination attempts, stopped six planes from being hijacked and run into national monuments, and I have been on countless undercover missions, all of which were a success." I stated. The attorney gave the jury a serious look before he walked back to me.

"Now, you are so young, Marie, how did you do all of those things?"

"Ha." I chuckled shortly. "My youth has nothing to do with anything. I trained long and hard to get where I am. Very few people can make it into the group I have…but once you're in you work quickly, swiftly, and effectively. It's your job, and you learn to do it right."

"I understand that… You are a very strong young woman who is dedicated to their country… Now for the real questions…" He smiled. "Were you in New York city investigating a German Extremist group a few months ago?"

"Yes I was," I nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever meet a man by the name of Leo Tran?" He inquired.

"I had seen him within the workings of the terrorist group several times…and I saw him twice the night we overtook the group." I told him.

"You said you saw him twice on that last night?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes at the way he was trying to get the attention of the Jury.

"How did those two encounters go? What was said? Describe what happened both times."

"Tony," the judge spoke up. "Give her a moment before you bombard her with questions." I turned to the judge and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can keep up pretty well. The first time I saw him last night, I overheard him speaking to someone else in the hallway."

"What was said?" He asked, intrigued. The jury was leaning forward slightly.

"Leo and another man spoke about poisoning my partner because my partner made a slight slip in their cover." I heard Esme gasp in the crowd, along with Carlisle, neither of them knew what had really happened that night. "The poison was to destroy the nervous system of whoever it came into contact with. This poison is also the exact same toxin that the German extremists were going to use against key citizens of the United States." When he asked for a more in-depth account I told him the exact words I had heard. The defendant went white but then regained his composure.

"How was the second time you made contact with him that night?"

"Just lovely." I stated sarcastically.

"Miss Dwyer…?" The judge warned.

"Sorry, sir…it wasn't really my fault he left that one out there." The judge chuckled at my comment.

"Again, Marie, what happened the second time you met him?" The attorney wondered.

"Leo Tran walked up to my partner and me, offering us both a glass of brandy. I took mine and drank it rather quickly… Then I asked for my partner to give me his glass."

"Why would you take your partner's glass if you knew it was poisoned?"

"Why wouldn't I? I my partner would have drank it they would have died. If the poison was never consumed our covers would have been blown and all of the people in the room would have prepared for war and possibly blown up two entire city blocks of New York."

"So you drank the brandy with the poison, that this man gave to you?"

"Yes, sir. I did." Some of the jury looked shocked, but I could care less. I saw Edward look down in shame and I wanted to smack him.

"How are you alive?"

"I was injected with a rare antidote that stopped the spread of the poison for a short while. I was taken to a hospital where I was in surgery for several hours so that they could get rid of the poison."

"I hear that some damage was done though?"

"More than I would care to have, I assure you."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I can hardly move… Any touch, any…anything and everything hurts. All of my nerves have a burnt feeling to them… It will be a long while before I gain any of my previous strength back." I admitted.

"Could you come down her and walk for us?"

"I could, but I would rather stay here, my doctor does not prefer me moving around too much just yet. I had to talk him out of a wheel chair twice already today, let's not tempt him to rip my head off." I sent a smile at Carlisle who rolled his eyes.

"I have just a few questions left for you, Marie."

"Fire away." I nodded.

"Was Leo Tran—beyond a shadow of a doubt—involved in the extremist group?"

"Yes." I affirmed.

"Was the defendant the one who poisoned you?"

"Yes, sir…"

"I have no more questions." He nodded and walked away. The defense attorney stood up next and slowly walked around the corner. Carlisle brushed up the isle past him.

"Stop him." The judge ordered.

"Um, excuse me sir, that's my personal doctor… It's three in the afternoon." I reminded him.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, Dr. Cullen." The judge allowed Carlisle walked up to me and placed a box on the table in front of me.

"You may continue, I can double task quite effectively." I told the defense attorney as I opened the box that held five pills and eight different vitamins for me to take, while Carlisle quickly rolled up my sleeve.

"Well, Miss Dwyer, that looks like a tedious process. Do you have to have that many pills every day?"

"Three times a day… Most of them are for pain, but I've learned to deal with the pain better, so I dropped a few of my medications." I stated as Carlisle took a blood sample from me. He looked down at a machine and then showed me all of the numbers. I nodded and pulled out the seven pills I had to take. Carlisle took the box and left me alone after bandaging my arm and rolling down my sleeve.

"You're one sick girl."

"Sick is a definition I do not agree with. Hurt I might agree with. But I am not sick." I stated firmly.

"The prosecuting attorney brought to the jury's attention what you do for a living…"

_Aw, fuck no, he isn't going there is he?_

"I want to ask, what do you get for doing the job you do?"

_Fuck it all, he went there. _"I get the pride of knowing that I have helped to protect millions of innocent lives from those who would do all in their power to take that free life away. I have gained confidence, knowledge, experience, and much faith in good people."

"What do you do when you aren't working?"

"I usually teach a ju-jitsu class or I just relax in my home, I'm not usually out of work. The world doesn't save itself." I shrugged.

"Your job is dangerous isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but so is most every other job in the world." I stated truthfully.

"What have you faced in your job?"

"Lots of things, death most often, tortures of different varieties…"

"I assume you have scars?"

"Thousands." _Six thousand-five hundred-fifteen…not that you need to know the exact number. _

"Can you show us some of them?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I took off my coat. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed off my arms. I stood up and slowly walked off the podium. I held onto the stand for balance, I had the most trouble walk just when I got up.

"Sorry, Carlisle." I called. The defense attorney helped me walk over to the jury so they could see my arms. I lifted my shirt to show my stomach and back, because they asked, before I hobbled back up to the stand.

I saw that many of the jury members had tears in their eyes, even most of the men. "That scar on your back looks terrible, can you recall where you got it?"

"Yes, I received when I first went undercover with the German Extremists."

"Do you recall who gave it to you?"

"My partner did."

"Might I ask why?" He wondered. I looked up at the judge with pleading eyes.

"Answer the question…"

"I was being tortured to see if I was trustworthy enough to join the group. They torture all who enter, to ensure that no spies get into their domain. My partner had already gotten into the group and had made a good cover for himself…but the German's wanted to make sure he fully supported the cause, so they asked him to torture me." Esme gasped and covered her mouth. "I understood what was happening when my partner entered the room. He had to keep his cover, if he wouldn't have he would have been killed and me along with him…then we wouldn't have been able to stop the Germans in time and thousands of innocents lives would have been lost. There was no alternative."

"Have you faced any other types of torture before, Miss Dwyer?"

"I've been tortured several times, raped a few times, beaten twice, stabbed, and shot twice."

"And you still do your job?"

"Yes…"

"Might you say that the toll your job has taken on you has made you suicidal?"

"No, I am not a coward. Suicide is a cowards way out." I said in a flat voice.

"But there was only one set of fingerprints on the glass that poisoned you, and you had access to the poison that was in the glass. Explain that."

"There was only one part of that glass left with a full fingerprint on it, and that fingerprint was unidentified. The other fingerprints found were a series of partials that didn't belong to the first."

"The full print does not match the defendant so it must match you."

"Or my partner, my partner touched the glass. Oh, the bartender might have touched the glass too, along with the one who got the glasses out to begin with along with the person who dried the dishes the night before." I stated. "All of these people would keep their fingerprints off of everything. I can guarantee that they are not my fingerprints and I can guarantee that they are not my partner's."

"How can you say that? When you haven't seen the finger prints."

"I can prove it because I don't have fingerprints to leave behind." I stated holding up my hands and wiggling my fingers.

"Prove it." I picked a pen off of the judges desk and broke it open, letting the ink spill out onto a piece of paper. I coated my right index finger in the ink and rolled my finger across a separate sheet of paper. There were no distinctive marks, just the vague shape of an index finger. I handed it to the DA and he stared at it for a while. "Everyone note that Miss Dwyer has no fingerprints…" The DA stated, shocked that I had foiled him.

"Thank you judge." I smiled and handed back his pen. "I'll send you a new one."

"You say that you can tell that Leo was the one who poisoned you…correct?" The DA stated after a moment, starting on a new round of questions.

"Yes."

"How can you say that? You are so ill, perhaps your mind is clouded. Some of the medications you take do have that effect on people."

"Are you questioning my ability to function properly? Because if you are you are the biggest fool in this room."

"Marie…" The judge warned.

"Sorry, I state things bluntly, some people just can't take the truth." I shrugged.

"How can we know that you are as well off as you say you are?" He wondered.

"Because I am one of the only people in this room who can tell you that there are six people wearing glasses in this room. Fifteen girls are wearing a-line skirts. There are twenty people wearing blue shirts. There are eight guards in the room, fourteen guns in the room, along with seven knives that went unchecked by security. This courtroom was built on the basis of the Fibonacci sequence." I pointed to the two separated doors behind me. "One door, another door. Two doors stand together at the other end. There are three booths. Five seats for the defense and plaintive. Eight lights down the center of the room. Thirteen windows. Twenty-one rows of seats and thirty-four columns of them. Fifty-five wall tiles in the small walls. Eighty-nine wall tiles in the big walls… My mind is as sharp as ever, sir. I can tell that you broke your right arm when you were an adolescent, I am guessing eight, and your father used to smoke cigars. You were once an abused child." I told him.

"You can see all of that when you enter a room?" He asked, subconsciously hiding the cigar burn on his arm with his hand.

"Ten seconds is all it takes. Anyone who has my amount of training better be able to asses a situation in ten seconds." I looked at him. "I'm sorry about your father…burns like that hurt."

"We are not here to talk about me, but thank you for your concern." The defense attorney stated, miffed that I had known so much. "This poison…it effected your nerves correct?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then it could be possible that it affected your brain? Answer truthfully, mind you."

"It could be possible that it affected my brain but—"

"And the coma you were in could have also messed with your memories?"

"Possibly, but I assure you they didn't." I stated.

"Can you prove that your mind is sound?"

"Ask me anything." The DA smiled, thinking that he had me caught. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a document. "This document is the fourth page of evidence you sent to the FBI on your phone. Tell me what the first line said."

"Is that a reasonable question?" The judge inquired.

"Give me a pen and paper please." I requested.

"Help yourself." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, word for word, every line of the paper he held in his hands. Then I handed my copy to him.

"Sir, my mind is perfectly capable of remembering things." I stated as he looked back and forth between the two pages.

"No more questions, your honor." I smiled triumphantly as I was excused from the stand. I walked slowly to my seat next to Carlisle and he took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. The jury left to decide a verdict and I sat where I was, holding hands with my future father-in-law, owing to the fact Edward couldn't be near me for obvious reasons.

"Honey, you never told us that he had to…that you drank that…oh honey…" Esme cried softly.

"It wasn't your burden to bare, it was ours and ours alone…" It was only five minutes after that statement that all of the jury filled back into the room.

One word reached my ear over all of the others. "Guilty." That word made me smile brightly. Carlisle hugged me and helped me to my feet. Leo glared at me the entire time. There was one man that I recognized earlier, he had been a witness for Leo's case. I walked slowly up to him. The boss looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Sie schützen Ihr Land, ich geschützt meiner Heimat ..." I stated in German so that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't understand. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Man kann nicht für ihre Arbeit tun, gehasst zu werden ... Ich habe nichts gegen Sie." He nodded and then was pulled away by two armed guards.

_For a pain in the ass scumbag…he actually has a lick of decency in him… Hm… _I thought to myself. Carlisle and Esme walked me out. Carlisle insisted that my testimony broke the jurors, which I knew it did… Humans have a soft spot for other humans, a trait that can be used for good or great evil…

I heard a loud shout. "YOU LYING BITCH!" I turned around just in time to see Leo's wife Mary pointing a gun at me. Edward jumped in front of me just as the gun went off. I grabbed Edward tightly, but he never fell. I looked around Edward to see Jasper, pressing a knife to Mary's neck and ripping the gun from her hand.

(JPOV)

"I told you I owed you one, Marie." I smiled at Bella and took Mary away. "Don't you dare fuck with Cullen blood ever again. That's my little sister, and if you try to hurt my family you will pay the price." People were crowding around Bella, but I held Mary in the shadows out of everyone's sight. "If it weren't for the people who saw you here today I would have the pleasure of beating the ever lovin' shit out of you…but unfortunately, they might hear you scream…" I smiled cruelly at her. "Emmett?" Instantly Emmett was at my side.

"Yeah Jazz?"

"Get her out of my sight before I do something horrible… I'm going to go watch out for B. You got this handled?"

"Of course…" Emmett nodded dragging the girl away. That's right, no one messes with my family and gets away with it.

(BPOV)

"What did you do?" I asked Jasper when he got back to the hotel room.

"It's taken care of." Jasper replied shortly.

"Jazz."

"Don't worry, Bells… I called Emmett before I lost control." Jasper kissed my cheek gently. "I love you sis… And no one gets to beat you up but me." Jasper winked and walked away to find Alice I presumed. I felt Edward's arms around me.

"It's over…" Edward whispered into my ear.

"It is…" I sighed.

"I don't envy Mary…"

"Why?"

"Emmett has the shortest temper out of all of us…I don't think she's in a happy place right now." My mouth fell open.

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard a soft 'shit' from the other room but by the time my sick butt got there he was gone. _Jerk._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_Three chapters for the end of this i think... I'll see you at least by tuesday. Enjoy and review please, it makes me happy. :)**


	16. We Don't Have To Look Back Now

**A/N: So, this is the second to last chapter, hope it gets up to the bar i set.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>We Don't Have To Look Back Now<p>

(EPOV)

**I'm so much like you  
>Restless and reckless, I need a clue<br>So show me a sign, I feel like making a move  
>Real geographic, a change in mood<strong>

**We'll let go of everything we know**

**You and I'll ride tonight till the past is out of sight**  
><strong>We don't have to look back now<strong>  
><strong>From the dark into the light, we can leave it all behind<strong>  
><strong>We can stand together, we don't have to look back now<strong>

**I'm so much like you**  
><strong>Caught in a moment, coming unglued<strong>  
><strong>In a world so big, it's not easy to choose<strong>  
><strong>Which path to take, which pawn to move<strong>

**So let go of everything we've ever known**

**You and I'll ride tonight till the past is out of sight**  
><strong>We don't have to look back now<strong>  
><strong>From the dark into the light, we can leave it all behind<strong>  
><strong>We can stand together, we don't have to look back now<strong>

**No one can stop us now, the world is rushing by**  
><strong>The wind is at our back, everything's new tonight<strong>  
><strong>We're going our own way, no matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>The bridge is on fire, we're flying higher now<strong>

**~We don't have to look back now, Puddle of Mudd**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the trial. Bella had healed almost completely now, shocking everyone with her ability to heal quickly. She did heal quickly too, she was back into her normal training routine, trying to rebuild everything that her ailment had cost her after all those months. Everything was almost back to normal. It was strange to be so normal, but I kind of liked it. Our wedding was tomorrow, well today it is twelve in the morning now… We decided to get married on Bella's twenty-sixth birthday. It felt right, and everyone was going to be home today for the wedding. I was nervous, though I would never admit that to anyone, except Jasper…and Dad.<p>

I thought about what Charlie had told me, about Bella not being able to take another loss again in her life. I hated what I would have to do, but I would rather do that a million times over rather than lose Bella.

"Are you still awake?" I heard Bella ask quietly.

"Yes." I whispered back to her.

"What are you thinking about?" She wondered. I paused, but realized it was best to tell her.

"I was thinking about resigning actually." The bed shifted as she sat up and looked down at me. Her hair was different now, short, layered, and brown. I was surprised to learn that brown was her natural hair color, but not too surprised. It was lovely no matter what color it was.

"Why?" She asked inquisitively, looking into my eyes with her large brown ones.

"Because…I don't always want to worry about us being separated." I sighed. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Edward, don't resign just yet…" She bit her lip again and looked away.

"Why?"

"I'm going back… I'm getting put back into active duty." She messed with her engagement ring, a nervous habit she had developed in the past few months. I already knew the answer, but I asked her anyway.

"Why are you going back?"

"It's all I've ever known. I want to go back and prove to myself that that last case didn't beat me. Call it pride…but, I have to do this, to prove to myself that I can still be who I once was." I ran my fingers through her hair gently.

"I understand… I didn't want to let go just yet either."

"I will someday, but not now…"

"What are our plans then?" I wondered.

"Married…" She said running her fingers through my hair. "A really long honeymoon…" He eyes twinkled playfully. "Spending a week or two with your family, then getting all of this energy out of my system."

"I thought you could do that during our honeymoon." I winked.

"That's a different genre of energy, boy." She giggled, kissing my cheek.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I don't want to set a limit on when we retire, I want life to show us when…" I looked up at her strangely.

"Do you want kids?" It was something we had never discussed before. She froze for a moment.

"I would mess them up completely… I don't think I would be a good mother…" She shook her head.

"You would be a good mother…" I whispered, kissing her cheek. She blushed, knowing that I was trying to get a real answer out of her.

"I didn't want children…until I met you… You changed a lot of my plans, Edward." She told me simply.

"Glad to know I had an impact." I grinned. I looked over at the clock after we had talked for a while longer. "Four o'clock, damn, Alice is gonna—" There was a loud pounding at the door.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice screeched. I grabbed Bella and covered her mouth. I walked her over to the shelf of CD's in my room and I pulled on the shelf.

"Hide in there, get some sleep, she'll never find you." I winked. Bella smiled, kissed my cheek and hid in the small secret room I had in my room. Carlisle was the only one who knew about it. I had built it so that I had a place to hide all of my equipment if I needed to hide quickly.

I closed the door and walked back to my bed. I tried to ignore the pounding on the door and look as though I were asleep. Alice barged into my room and ripped the covers off of my bed. "GET UP!"

"Shut up…" I groaned.

"NO! Wait… Where's Bella?" She looked worriedly around. I sat up and looked at the empty spot in my bed.

"Fuck, where did she go?" I wondered playing along with Alice's assumptions.

"Did she leave on the day of her own wedding?" Alice gasped. "Why would she do that? Did you two fight?"

"No…" I stated. Alice dashed out of the room, talking about finding Bella. I chuckled under my breath when Carlisle walked in. He pointed to my shelves and his eyes opened wide. "Yup," I nodded. "Don't tell Alice?"

"What would be the point, she woke us all up she deserves to panic a bit about something." Carlisle shrugged, rubbing his eyes. Alice bounded back into the room.

"SHE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

"Chillax, she's probably just gone for a drive or something." I shrugged.

"SHE'S YOUR SOON TO BE WIFE! AREN'T YOU A LITTLE WORRIED?"

"Dúr olc, Pixie beag, cé a dhéanann sí ag smaoineamh go bhfuil sí?" I asked in a clipped voice.

"Don't call my wife names, Edward." Jasper stated as he breezed past the door. Alice glared at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?"

"Jasper, you are going to pay for that!" I snapped, taking off after Jasper.

(BPOV)

The door opened slowly and I sat up from the bed I was laying on. Carlisle stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Are these walls soundproof?"

"I think so." I smiled.

"My children are fighting each other… It is quite loud."

"Then yes… I know for a matter of fact that these walls are soundproof." I chuckled. "Sit down, get away from the madness." I offered.

"Thanks… Don't be surprised if Edward shows up in a few minutes either." Carlisle smiled. There was a moment of silence before Carlisle spoke again. "I never liked the thought of my boys going off and fighting wars… It always worried me that one day I would get a call telling me that they weren't coming home… It's strange though… My boys were meant for their jobs. Jasper found Alice while he was working. Emmett found Rose… And now Edward has found you. Each woman in this family has a unique way of entering their husband's lives. Alice used to work with the CIA and was captured by the Taliban just when Jasper got undercover with them. Rose was the only daughter of a mob boss that Emmett brought down… And you Bella… You're different. You saved Edward, not the other way around…and I am truly thankful that you were there for him, and proud that I have gained such a brave daughter." I was crying before he could finish his statement. I threw my arms around him tightly.

"And you are the best father a girl could ever hope to have." I whispered to him. We held each other for a few moments before I pulled away wiped my eyes. "Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional."

"Bella, it is human to cry… Crying might actually do you some good." Carlisle suggested.

"I'll get right on that doc." I chuckled loudly. The door opened and Edward ducked into the room quickly.

"Dude, Alice is a monster."

"I could have told you that." I stated. He looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright?" He shot a look at his father.

"I'm fine… I just, have a family… I'm not used to that…" I smiled at him and he beamed back. The door suddenly flew open.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Alice snapped.

"Oh no…" I sighed.

"Shit…" Edward and Carlisle said in sync. Alice stormed up to me and pulled me out of the room.

888

Alice spent hours on me, but I had to admit I looked amazing… I was standing next to my father on the inside of the Cullen's home. I suddenly had fears overwhelm me. I pulled my father back when he took a step forward. "Dad…" It was one of the first times I had called him 'dad' in years so he stopped and looked at me.

"What is it honey? You look pale."

"I could lose him." I whispered in a pained voice.

"Bells, you can lose anything at any moment…but if you never have anything you will live a cold life. I might not have had your mother for a long time, but that time was the very best days of my life… I would have rather loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Charlie advised me. "Edward is a good man, he won't leave you." Charlie smiled at me. I nodded and we both walked into the Cullen's back yard.

My eyes instantly locked on Edward, and I knew I had made the right choice by stepping forward. This moment was not worth missing…ever.

888

EPOV (a year and a half later)

I was married, very happily married. And, I was going home for the first time in three months to Bella. We had bought a home not too far away from Carlisle and Esme, a little retreat for us when we were in-between jobs. I strode up to the door quickly and flung the door open. "BELLA!" I called loudly, I didn't think she would be home, but I had to ask anyway.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella's voice sing. She was standing at the top of the stairs in a beautiful blue dress. She looked radiant, perfect… Enchanting. I ran up the stairs three at a time before wrapping my arms around her tightly, twirling her around. I kissed every inch of her face and neck before I set her feet down on the ground again. "You cut your hair." Bella said disappointedly. I laughed at that.

"It will grow back, I promise." I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"It better, mister." She complained, kissing me sweetly.

"I didn't think you would be here." I told her, hugging her.

"Well, I'm not taking a baby into the battle field now am I? That would be wrong on so many levels."

_Baby? What baby? _"What honey?" Bella covered her mouth and her free hand covered her stomach.

"I'm so sorry… I wanted to tell you differently, it just slipped…" She had tears in her eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" She whispered. I smiled at her happily, wrapping my arms around her. Silently I was scared, I wanted to be a good father, like Carlisle. I got down on my knees and leaned my face against Bella's stomach, as though I could hear or feel my child.

"When did you find out?" I wondered curiously.

"A month ago…" Bella stated smiling down at me. We were wrapped up in our own little world, free of pain for once blessed moment. We had come a long way in such a short time and what a happy place we had arrived at…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww! They're happy!**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me so i know.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Last Chapter, ya'll are gonna hate me for this, but you are also going to love me...but the hate will come on first, i just know it...**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Seven Years Later

(EPOV)

* * *

><p>The twins were sitting in the living room talking quietly. They were my little bundles of joy. They both had Bella's brown hair and my green eyes. They were good kids, respectful and a bit too smart for their own good. Marcie was the oldest by only a few minutes, she was quiet and very watchful. She reminded me of Bella, she always knew what was going on around her and how to resolve every situation. Anthony was a very protective young boy, always watching out for his sister. He was definitely a momma's boy, he was always looking out for Bella.<p>

Though I myself would have wanted more children, Bella couldn't have anymore. After all of the abuse Bella's body had been put through she couldn't have any more children, as a matter of fact she almost lost Marcie, but thankfully both of our children were healthy and happy. Bella and I still worked our same jobs, but Charlie made it so that only one of us would be gone form the house at once. We didn't work hardly as often, but when we worked the kids understood and supported us, even if they seemed too young to understand our pride, they somehow seemed to grasp it.

We were in the middle of reading a book to the children when the phone rang. Bella pated my shoulder and walked to the phone. Bella answered it with a light hello. But when I saw her face change I knew something was off. "Yes, sir." She stated. "I can do that sir… Yes," She nodded. Her eyes met mine. "Russia?" She asked quietly. "Of course I can make it over there. Yes, Sir. I will, sir. Bye." I walked up to her with questions on my face. "I have to go to Russia."

"Now, why?"

"Terrorist threats… I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

"It's alright."

"Will the kids be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Come home in one piece and they will be fine." I nodded. I went upstairs to start packing her bags.

(BPOV)

"You're leaving again, aren't you mommy?" Marcie asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am…" I told her quietly. I gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, don't go…" Anthony stated. I was shocked, he had never told me not to do anything when it came to my job. He usually said that he understood why I had to go, but this time he didn't seem so understanding.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"You could get hurt really badly." He said seriously. I gave him a tight hug.

"I promise I won't get hurt."

"Take your guardian angel with you." Anthony sniffled into my shoulder. For Christmas last year Anthony and Marcie had made me a simple necklace. It had a small heart pendant in it that had the letters GA engraved on it. It was simple enough jewelry that I could wear it in the field and pass it off as something of little meaning, but in all honesty it meant a great deal to me. Anthony had told me that the Guardian Angel necklace would make sure that a whole host of angels were watching over me when I was working in the field. He said my angels would always be there to protect me and bring me home when I wore it.

"I will, I promise." I squeezed him tightly and Marcie hugged me as well. Edward came back into the room and hugged us all tightly, he kissed me deeply in a way I knew meant 'be safe, or I'm gonna kick your ass and kill every last person who hurt you'.

888

(EPOV two months later)

"DAD!" Marcie yelled from downstairs. "EMMY AND JAZ ARE HERE!" She squealed with laughter. I sighed and put the gun I had drawn away. I ran down the stairs and my blood ran cold when I saw Jasper's face. Emmett was doing his best to keep a calm face as he tickled the children, but Jasper hid nothing. I walked to my study and Jasper followed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Edward…it's Bella…" Jasper closed his eyes and looked down. Forget about cold, my blood was now ice. I fell to the floor. "She's still alive, but…she hasn't reported to any of us, and the sensor in her arm is going crazy."

"Maybe the wiring is faulty." I tried to give myself hope as I forced myself from the ground.

"I checked everything…the wiring's not faulty…" Jasper frowned.

"What's the information that her tracker is showing you?" I knew that all of the devices in our arms kept track of our health, heart rates, blood pressure, and check for toxins…but I had hoped we'd never have to check them. Jasper walked to my computer and opened a program. He ran his arm over one of the small sensors in the room and then stepped back after a few clicks.

I chanced a look at the screen and didn't like what I saw. Her heartbeat was slow, too slow for comfort, but fast enough to know that she was alive. "This is just one end of the spectrum, look at her heart rate history over the past 48 hours." Jasper stated. I looked at it closely. She went from extremely alert and possibly in tremendous amounts of pain, to an almost comatose state. "There is trace evidence of toxins entering her blood, but I can't figure out what they are poisoning her with. Last time she checked in she was in deep with these people…but now…I'm not so sure he cover held…" Jasper bit his lip.

"You're going to stay here, Jasper." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because someone needs to watch my children while I go hunt down the bastard who is hurting my wife." Here we go, all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, that's the end... Seriously, don't get all buggy eyed. This story is over. I am very strongly considering a sequel, but at the moment it isn't going to happen. Maybe at a later date. It is the holidays so my life is about to get more hectic...and next week i am going back to school again.**

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with the story to the end...and i hope you will wait for me to write the second one. I hope most of you listened to the music, even if it wasn't really your type. So, yeah...**

**I am going to say goodbye to Agentward and BadassBella for now... They may come back soon though. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and are enjoying wonderful holidays. I will inform you when i am going to put up the sequal.**

**With lots of love,**

**~Jen**


	18. Important

**Dear readers,**

**I hate to inform you of this, but on Thursday February 9th Jennifer died in the hospital. you obviously should know why... In the fall-when i last took over this profile- Jennifer had been in a car accident that nearly killed her. No one was as shocked as she was when they found out she had leukimia during that trip to the ER. She took it well after the shock of everything went away, and as soon as she could she went back to hernormal life. I can tell you with full confidence that she loved to write for you guys and loved to right flat out. I don't really know what to do...now that everything's gone topsy-turvey without her...beleive me, it's been difficult... She wanted me to take care of all of this stuf...if something were to happen so I'm going to do that for her. **

**~ She wanted any outstanding stories to be completed by any means neccisary, as she hated leaving things **

**undone. Phoenix wasn't finished, so it's up for adoption...she wrote time-lines for her stories, so email me if you think you're up to it.**

**~She also wanted me to make sure you knew everything if something bad happened...so...i'm doing that now...**

**~She wanted me to thank you all for your support and love... She wanted you to know that all of the reviews made her smile.**

**So... I don't really know...what to say, other then i'm going to miss the strongest person i knew...** **I am going to change her username (there will be a poll up so that you guys can help me)...i think she wouldn't mind it...but everything else i am leaving, her work should live on... **

**I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I'm sorry it even happened.**

**xXCarrieXx**


End file.
